A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose
by Rakurai Densetsu
Summary: An AU where Eli was a housewife and a novelist, and she was happy with a husband who always left on business trips. At least she thought she was, until she met a high school student who suffered from an abusive family. Eli couldn't even begin to fathom the challenges ahead of her when she reached out for this particular girl... 『NozoEli』 『MakiNico』 『KotoUmi』
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful December Night

**Rakurai desu.**

 **I'm editing the story to make them better. It'll be a long time before I'll update again.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I don't own anything other than the story.**

* * *

It had been days since Eli last stepped out of her apartment.

She had been so preoccupied with her novel that she didn't even have time to shop for groceries. Having dedicated so much of her time into her current book, Eli thought she would have made some distinct progress.

In contrast to her judgement, Eli's laptop, which was sitting on the kitchen table in front of her, seemed to disagree with her. Eli heaved a heavy sigh and removed her glasses, pinching the brink of her nose in frustration.

"This is getting nowhere…" Eli stood up and strode towards the fridge.

As expected, she opened it only to find the content completely empty. Another sigh escaped her as she closed the fridge. When Eli took out the phone from her jeans pocket, a frown began to form on her features as she recalled the last time she'd seen her husband.

Months had passed since he left for his business trip, with no calls or messages within that time. To Eli, it was normal for her husband to not be home most of the time. They'd only been married for a year, and the first thing he'd ever said to her after their wedding was he had to leave for a business trip.

It wasn't that she didn't care about him. Sometimes, she'd wonder if they were really meant for each other at all. Ordinary couples would be having the best wedding nights, while theirs were Eli preparing him for his trip, wishing him a safe trip; only to never see each other's faces for months.

A harsh growl resounded from her stomach, knocking her out of her thoughts. She really would turn into an old woman at this rate, with all the sighing and frowning she had constantly been doing.

"No choice but to make the trip, huh…?" Eli mumbled to herself when another sigh escaped her on impulse.

Grabbing her keys from the kitchen stool near the entrance door, Eli put on a grey coat, cream-white muffler along with her boots.

It was a snowy December night, after all.

Eli opened the door, her eyes absently flashed to her left, and their eyes met for a short moment. A high school girl, seemingly in her senior year, with a deep green ribbon.

Her dark violet hair was that of the deepest night; held together into a neatly low twin-tails by two light blue hairbands. Her eyes were two glimmering orbs of emerald. When the stranger lifted her pale face towards Eli, emerald gradually shifted into the colour of deep ocean shimmering in the moonlight.

All of the young girl's mesmerizing features would have kept Eli busy with her never-ending daze; if not for the bruises and swellings residing the strange girl's body.

For a long moment, Eli kept on staring. Even though the girl was unable to hold their gaze any longer. The mysterious girl looked away, biting her lip. Realising she overstepped her bounds, Eli quickly diverted her eyes. Yet the blonde couldn't bear to ignore said girl upon seeing her battered state.

"Hey, are you alright? Why are you all beaten up like that?" Eli bent down, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Her body was freezing to the touch. _How long has this girl been out here?_ Eli thought as her brows scrunched together in pained apprehension.

"I'm fine… you don't need to bother with me. Just carry on with your daily work." The novelist could feel the girl shuddered under her touch as she denied Eli's questions.

"How can I just ignore you like this? Where are your parents? Do you have their numbers? I'll call them for you." Eli was about to take her phone out, when the girl suddenly gripped her hand tight, stopping her act.

Eli cast a perplexed stare at the purple-haired girl, but her face surprised the blonde more. A distinctly frightened expression; nothing but pure fear was etched into her features.

At that, the older woman understood. She slowly slid her phone back into her pocket, and immediately, the girl visibly relaxed. The purple-haired girl returned to the dull look from before, letting go of Eli's hand.

Keeping her tone gentle, Eli carefully treaded, "For the time being, you should go with me. A high school student staying here in the middle of the night is very dangerous. Not to mention, its December, you'll freeze to death out here. I'm planning to get some groceries for dinner. If you haven't had dinner, would you like to have some with me?"

The girl lifted her face up at her again, shock evident on her visage. Perhaps, there was a bit of fear in it too. Or wariness; either way it was all the novelist could discern.

Eli patiently awaited the purple-haired girl's answer. After a long moment of hesitation, the girl gave a sure nod, and Eli smiled. She held out her hand to the girl.

"My name is Ayase Eli, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Toujou Nozomi…" she said as she took Eli's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Nozomi-san." Eli could feel the stinging coldness from Nozomi's hand greedily stealing away her warmth. The woman gripped her hand tighter, hoping the purple-haired girl would warm up soon.

"Nice to meet you too…" Nozomi muttered under her breath.

"Let's go. We need to get back soon or we'll catch a cold." With that, she led Nozomi with her to the car park not too far from her apartment.

* * *

Closing the door behind them, Eli took off her coat and muffler. The piercing cold from outside was instantly replaced by the warmth radiating from the heater. After they both took off their shoes, Nozomi inspected the apartment in mild curiosity as Eli watched her from behind.

"Excuse me for being blunt but are you suffering from domestic violence, Nozomi-san?" Eli asked, straight to the point.

"Your 'bluntness' never bothered me from the start, Eli-san. As for your question, what do you think the answer is?" Nozomi hummed, her back still facing Eli.

Eli was baffled. When she found Nozomi, the girl appeared as if she had shunned the entire world. A while ago, in the convenient store, Nozomi didn't utter a word. She followed Eli wordlessly while the older woman picked out things for dinner. Now, Nozomi was playing a cryptic character, evading Eli's question with a question.

Her changes in attitude was overwhelming for Eli. She had no idea how to handle it; caution was her best bet.

"I don't _think_ it is. I _know_ it is, Nozomi-san," Eli concluded.

The young girl turned around to face Eli after her bold conclusion. This time, a small smile played on her lips. However, Eli couldn't help but have this strange feeling that she wasn't _actually_ smiling.

"Just Nozomi is fine, Eli-san. You have such a nice place, by the way. Are you sure your husband won't mind with me here?" Nozomi smiled softly, her eyes darted around with impish mirth.

"It's just a cosy apartment like any other. You don't need to be so formal with me either, I don't think I'm that much older than you. And yes, you'll be fine, he isn't home right now. How did you know I'm married?" Eli put the groceries on the kitchen stand as she prepared for dinner.

"Then I'll call you Elichi, if that's fine with you? And anyone would've known with that ring on your finger." Nozomi knitted her fingers behind her back and gave the blonde a mischievous smile from the other side of the counter.

"That's fine." Eli glanced up from her chopping board. "And how observant of you, Nozomi."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I look around some more?" Nozomi raised one of her brows.

"Not at all. Make yourself at home." Eli gestured to the living room in front of her.

Nozomi thanked her once again and started her own tour of Eli's apartment. It wasn't that big but was sufficiently comfortable; fit enough for three people to live, with one living room facing the kitchen and the entrance. A balcony located right outside the living room, separated by a transparent glass sliding door. Eli's apartment also had two bedrooms, one on the left with a bathroom close to it, and one on the right.

The position of the bedrooms had Nozomi's curiosity piqued.

"Elichi, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?" Eli stirred the curry in the saucepan, not looking at her.

"Why are there two separated bedrooms? And opposite each other too?" Nozomi glanced in each of the bedrooms' direction.

"Why do you think it is?" Eli enquired with a hum.

Nozomi was quite astonished the novelist would use her own tactic against her. A question in exchange for evasion. The violet-haired understood then—she wasn't the only one with disturbing secrets.

By then, Eli was done with her cooking. The delicious aroma of curry wafted round the apartment. Thanks to the scent, Nozomi remembered she hadn't eaten anything since morning.

It was a shame really, Nozomi wanted to know more about the mysterious blonde woman who extended her hand to her, but her stomach vehemently disagreed with its loud growl.

"Come now, have some before you pass out." Eli laughed, putting two dishes of curry down the kitchen table, and gestured to the chair opposite from hers.

"T-Thank you, Elichi…" Nozomi blushed, sitting down. The novelist chuckled at her adorableness.

The girl dug in with profound enthusiasm. Nozomi really did try her best not to be impolite while eating, but she could no longer deny the intense hunger. It was a miracle how she didn't pass out from starvation.

Eli quietly watched her eat, until she said, "You know… it's only natural that you would want to keep your secrets to yourself. I totally understand. But sooner or later, you'll still need to consent somebody about your problems, Nozomi."

"Same goes for you, Elichi." Nozomi smiled wistfully. She stopped eating, her eyes captivated by her food.

"What…? I don't…" Eli stuttered, feigning her confusion.

"You haven't answered my question about the bedrooms, Elichi." The wistful smile was replaced by a playful one.

"Only if you answered mine," Eli said simply, ending the conversation.

When they finished their dinner, Nozomi helped Eli take care of the dishes. Then, as Nozomi was preparing to leave…

"If it's possible for you, you can stay here if you want to. Going back means you're going to get beaten again, right?" Eli offered.

Nozomi appeared thoughtful for a minute, then she smiled warmly at her; a genuine smile ever since Eli met her.

"Please pardon my intrusion then, Elichi." The blonde was going to ask about her parents' permission when Nozomi interrupted her. "And they won't mind if I stay here anyways. So don't worry."

"Ok then. Bedroom is this way." The novelist pointed to the bedroom on the left.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Quenched Fire of Hope

**Rakurai desu.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do _NOT_ own anything other than the story.**

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, slowly creeping up to where Eli laid. The blinding light roused Eli from her deep sleep, her eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light. She groaned and was about to turn over, when suddenly, her body met cold floor with a loud 'thud'.

The impact was most successful in waking Eli up. Rubbing her sore spot, Eli glanced around in puzzlement. The realization quickly hit her when she noticed her surrounding wasn't her warm bed and comfortable sheets. Instead, she was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"I really don't want to make breakfast right now…" she grumbled, scrambling to her feet.

"Then I'll make it for you." A strangely lighthearted voice from behind startled Eli. One that was totally different from the dejected tone she heard the night before.

The blonde turned around to see Nozomi in one of her sleepwear. It was a black silky sleepwear with a very short skirt below and a large 'v' cut on the cleavage, showing more skin than necessary.

To think that a high school student would have such an enormous bust was a mystery to Eli. More so when said high school student wore it even better than she did. Take Eli's attractiveness, increased it by tenfold, and she'd have Nozomi in a sleepwear.

"Elichi?" Nozomi's voice snapped Eli out of her trance.

Eli gasped, mentally slapping herself for having such thoughts about a high school girl. Nevertheless, no matter how much she denied it, Eli couldn't seem to keep her thoughts away from the mysterious girl in front of her.

"No, I'll do it. You need to get change and be ready for school." Eli picked up her pace and strode towards the kitchen.

"Okay, if you say so, Elichi…" The violet-haired girl observed Eli with a keen eye as she kept herself busy in the kitchen. Seeing how the blonde wanted to have a quiet moment, Nozomi disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Eli alone to her thoughts.

Now that Eli had time to think about it, that girl had been disturbing her for quite some time. She'd only just met the girl yesterday and she couldn't figure out why she would want to help a stranger this much.

Personality-wise, Eli was a considerate person who always do things seriously when she put her mind to it. She always cared about other people's feelings to a certain degree; not too invasive on their personal lives, but not too insensitive to their feelings either.

Even so, no matter how much she wracked her brains to figure out the reason behind her need to help this Nozomi girl—Eli just couldn't grasp how her own mind worked. So she realised it'd be pointless if she kept on trying to solve a problem that she'd never find the answer to. The answer would come when the time was right. Frustrated and helpless, she soon gave up and sighed.

"What's with the long sigh, Elichi? You'll get wrinkles, you know?" Nozomi joked, reappearing from the bathroom.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me to stop. I don't think it's possible for me to stop a habit though." Eli laughed.

"You always sigh and frown?" Nozomi seemed astonished.

"Maybe for sighing but I have to correct you on the frowning. I do not frown _that_ much." Eli exasperated.

"I guess I don't have to point out you're frowning right now?" Nozomi giggled.

"This is _not_ _frowning_. It's just me being serious." Eli endeavoured in her defence.

"Yes. 'Seriousness' that will turn you into a graceful but intimidating woman." Nozomi laughed light-heartedly.

"…!" Eli blushed as she failed at convincing Nozomi any further.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I'm really grateful you let me stay the night. I'm sorry for using your clothes without washing it for you. If I could, I would have but…" Nozomi tittered.

"It's fine. You don't need to wash it. By the way, you're not having breakfast?" Eli put the dishes with ham and fried eggs on the kitchen table.

Although the meal enticed her tremendously, Nozomi only smiled and backed away from the steamy ham and fried eggs that was beckoning for her.

"Thank you, but I really can't take anymore from you, Elichi. Last night was more than enough already. You're the first to ever reach out to me and if I take anymore from you, I'll feel guilty."

"I insist, Nozomi." Eli seized the girl's hand, preventing any elusion from her.

Nozomi seemed perturbed for a moment, but soon gave in to Eli's entreaty. They both sat down and had breakfast together. Still, tranquillity soon engulfed them. Eli was lost in her own world, regarding the purple-hair girl, while Nozomi was nervous for being able to spend time with someone.

Not once but twice.

To Nozomi, it meant more than anything wonderful that had ever happened in her life. She smiled to herself then, having every intention to keep her thoughts to herself.

Contrary to Nozomi's uplifting mood, Eli was discomposed. For what? She had no idea. The blonde only knew the more she poured her mind into Nozomi, the more she wanted to know, and she would want to help. Eli snickered to herself, thinking that she'd already let it go, and yet her mind still drifted back to the violet-haired girl.

"Thank you for the meal. I should probably get going now. I don't want to bother you much more than this." Nozomi stood with the dishes.

"Let me drive you." Eli propped her chin against her palm, appearing more calm than she thought she could.

"Eh…? Elichi, if you keep on being nice to me like this, I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror tonight," Nozomi joked.

"It's fine. Just leave the dishes in the sink, I'll handle them when I get back." The novelist stood as well.

"H-Huh? Why are you…?" Nozomi was stunned, her eyes widened.

She thought Eli would realize what she just said. Instead, the woman's composure was surprisingly as intact as her nonchalant statement was.

Another sigh came from Eli, startling Nozomi. "Look, I don't know why I'm doing this either. But I have this feeling in my gut that makes me really want to help you. You haven't told me what you went through and I can make wild guesses all day. Still, I want to help you in what way I can," Eli confessed.

For a moment, Eli couldn't read Nozomi's expression at all. Shock settled onto Nozomi's facial expression, then her bangs completely shrouded her face. Eli carefully observed her for any signs of other emotion, until a wryly laugh cut through the uncomfortable silence.

"What? So you're helping me because you pitied me, Elichi…?"

"What…? What are you talki—" Eli started, but was soon interrupted by Nozomi.

"If you think that I'm a pitiful _creature_ like the others, then it's best you drop the act. At the end of the day, you'll just use me and throw me away anyway."

To Eli's utter astonishment, she hadn't expected that reaction at all. It was so unanticipated and groundless; Eli became petrified in her spot, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Puzzlement was an understatement, for she wasn't expecting to be prejudiced for expressing her consideration. More so, when she was being considerate for a stranger she just met—even though it wasn't what she'd normally do.

Nozomi, on the other hand, thanked Eli, quickly grabbed her school bag, and stormed out the door. The sounds of her footsteps echoed from the hall outside for a few beats, before it could no longer be heard.

Eli couldn't move.

She could only stare after the half-opened door in the entrance way. Meanwhile, the person who just disappeared through it left Eli in a peculiar bundle of apprehension; one that told her she wouldn't be seeing Nozomi unscathed again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend in Need?

**Rakurai desu.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do _NOT_ own anything other than the story.**

* * *

"Where is this? Is this Otonokizaka…?"

Eli's aquamarine orbs darted around in unspeakable confusion and intangible apprehension, inspecting her surroundings. The familiar classrooms. Countless of wooden desks and chairs in each room. Thoroughly cleaned blackboard on the front, and the teacher's desk in the corner.

Then, Eli glanced up. The plastic plate that read third-year-floor came into view.

There was no mistake about it.

Eli was standing in the third year floor. Or more specifically, she was back at her old high school, Otonokizaka.

Everything here was just as she remembered it. Despite the familiar surroundings from a nostalgic past, Eli subconsciously felt an uncanny perturbation, when she was supposed to feel the opposite.

The blonde woman loved Otonokizaka.

It wasn't the best time of her life, true. Still, it was a time when she felt like she had found a reason in life. This was also the place where she met her husband.

Yet, the atmosphere here filled her every fiber with an indescribable apprehensive feeling. However, Eli was clear of the main cause of her uneasiness. The one single unusualness shrouding this place was the eerily darkened, clouded sky outside.

Tried as she might, Eli just couldn't identify why a dark, clouded sky would make her feel discomposed. Shaking away the sinking feeling gradually growing in the pit of her stomach, Eli pressed on to look for any signs of life in this school.

"Where is everybody?"

The blonde searched through the third year, the second year, and the first year floors, but not a single person came into sight. An unexpected comprehension hit her when she abruptly stopped in the hallway.

"…Why am I here? What am I doing here…?"

Reasons that seemed like they were deliberately hidden from her arose from within. As Eli pondered why she didn't perceive the motive much earlier, her eyes impulsively swept by the roof from the window. They widened in recognition when she noticed a familiar shade of violet. Without hesitation, the woman turned on her heels and ran like her life depended on it.

When Eli reached the door to the roof, she slammed the door open with more force than intended, and yelled out the girl's name.

"Nozomi!"

The figure in front of her stopped moving. The sinking feeling came back in full force while Eli registered the setting in front of her. When she looked from the window below, the fence was visible. Yet, when she got there, the fence had evaporated, leaving only the bare, threateningly high rooftop.

She could hear the howling wind resounding in her ear, as if something had enhanced the sound, turning it into shrill screams and tortured wails.

Eli attempted to push the wind aside, her attention on the girl who was standing precariously close to the edge. A few more steps, and Nozomi's back would be the last thing flashed before the blonde's eyes.

She flinched when Nozomi took one step closer. The woman wanted to help Nozomi but no matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn't budge. Somehow, her body refused to listen; using words was her only choice.

"Nozomi! Don't do anything stupid, please!"

A second step. Beads of sweat started rolling down Eli's face.

"Please! I really meant it when I said I wanted to help you! It's not out of pity! I swear it on my life!"

A third one. _Only two more steps_ , she thought as terror came rushing to Eli's very soul.

"Nozomi! I'm begging you! Don't do it!"

 _One last step_. Tears began to prick at the corner of the blonde's eyes.

"Please come back! Don't you take another step!"

Everything flashed before Eli's sight like a reel of dramatic film. When Nozomi's body fell from the roof, it was like a ragdoll utterly devoid of feelings and movements. Eli shouted the purple-haired girl's name, while tears poured hysterically from her eyes.

"NOZOMI!"

* * *

Eli gasped for breath when the nightmare was finally merciful on its hold. She was sweating heavily from what she had just witnessed. Turning her head to the nightstand, the motionless digital clock sitting on it reads four a.m.

Eli sighed, putting her hand on her head, concealing her light blue orbs that shined in the night. "It's nightmares about her again…"

Steadying her shallow breathing and the painful throbbing of her heart, Eli thought about the past few days. It had been a week since the morning Nozomi left. Luckily for the blonde, she was a housewife and a novelist so she didn't have to venture outside much.

The nightmare left her hanging with a dreadful feeling, and she would rather stay home than go out.

Eli got up from her bed, grabbing clothes from her closet, getting ready for a bath. Since she was already awake, the blonde figured she might as well get up. The thought of returning to those haunting nightmares wasn't exactly enticing to her.

When she got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her shoulder, her phone rang from the living room.

Eli picked up her phone from the table. The screen displayed a particular blue-haired friend of hers. _What could she possibly want at this time?_ mused Eli.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Eli? It's me, Umi."

"Why are you calling me at this hour, Umi?"

"Am I interrupting your novel again?"

"No… I'm just surprised to see you calling." Eli glanced at the clock on the wall. The needle pointed at five.

"Is that so…? I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience, Eli."

"No, it's fine," Eli reassured. Silence soon descended on them.

Eli waited for Umi to say something—anything. Perhaps the blue-haired woman's explanation behind the unusual behaviour that her inherent personality would never do. Calling someone at five in the morning didn't seem like something Eli thought Umi would do.

Alas, Eli spoke up first to break the abnormal tension that manifested from their silence. "Um… is there a reason for you calling?"

"I just wanted to check in on a friend, that's all."

"You mean a _close_ friend, right?"

"Why yes. What makes you think you're not close friends with me, Eli?" Umi sounded surprised.

"That's not it. I mean everyone knows how rigorous you are. You wouldn't want yourself to be an inconvenience to others. The only two people I know of that you're willing to bother are Honoka and Kotori. I can't imagine otherwise."

"Oh… is that so…"

Eli frowned. That came out more like an ached remark than a question.

"I know you'll only call Honoka for important matters. And the only person you'll bother for your personal problems is Kotori—"

Umi didn't respond.

"—unless something happened between you two?"

"No!" Umi suddenly blurted out, shocking Eli. She could hear Umi clearing her throat on the other end.

"I-I mean… no, that's not it. There's nothing happening between us at all."

"… No one's going to believe that, you know?"

Eli heard her friend's gasp from the other side.

"Kotori was right… you really _are_ easy to read—even through a phone." The blonde felt the rising need to tease her, though she held back. Umi probably would dislike being teased when she was calling for a serious reason—at least Eli assumed it was serious.

"P-Please don't bring Kotori into this…"

"So, what happened between you and Kotori?" Eli made a guess.

"I-I told you nothing happened!"

"Umi, you wouldn't call me if nothing happened. Just tell me and I'll see what I can do to help."

"Eli…" Even though the novelist couldn't see her friend's expression, she could feel Umi's gratitude hidden in her tone.

"Don't get all emotional on me just yet, Umi. Talking through a phone might be inappropriate for you, let's meet outside."

"Did something happen to you too?"

"Not really… why'd you ask?" Eli played dumb. There was no way someone like Umi could discern the slight cadence in Eli's voice.

"It's just… you never ask to meet out for relationship issues before…"

"Oh…" Eli said, surprised that she was caught in her own lie.

"Did something happen between you and your husband?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You didn't meet up with us much ever since he left for business trips so I thought something happened…"

Now that Eli thought about it, Umi did have a point.

She had distanced herself from her friends for so long. Eli was certain Nozomi was the first person she had interacted with after a year of marriage.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, I was so caught up with my novel that I didn't notice it at all," the blonde lied. Well, half-lie anyway. She really was occupied by her book.

"Well, you do have the tendency of losing yourself in your work sometimes. It can't be helped," Umi said sympathetically.

"Yeah… where do you want to meet then?" asked Eli, distracting Umi from going further down that road. She really wasn't in the mood for mushy sentiments.

"I'm fine with anywhere. Why don't you choose?"

"Let's meet up at the cafe near the station then," Eli decided.

"Alright. Then I'll see you at seven?"

"Sounds good to me. See you later, Umi."

"See you later, Eli."

Eli hanged up. She stared at the now silent phone in her hand, deliberating about whether or not she should tell Umi about Nozomi. It could do her some good if she were to relief herself of her worries and anxieties regarding the mysterious girl. Maybe, in her own way, Umi could help Eli find a resolution.

At least, Eli hoped she would.

Closing her eyes, Eli prayed that Umi would be able to help her somehow. She wouldn't ask for much, a small amount of help was more than welcomed for her situation. Moreover, Eli would appreciate it if the blue-haired woman could free her from the perpetual nightmares that always woke her up in the middle of the night.

Bringing herself back to reality and away from the realm of troubling thoughts, Eli got up from the couch, getting ready to meet Umi.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	4. Chapter 4: Requested Assistance

**Rakurai desu.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do _NOT_ own anything other than the story.**

* * *

Eli had many innate characteristics that she was proud of—respectable attributes that Umi always reminded Honoka to learn from.

Yet, it was also her own peculiarity that resulted in the distance between her and most people. She always denied things people did which weren't within her own standards, and the outcome always led to her being left alone. It wasn't like Eli mind. Her façade was exactly what she needed, she told herself. Sometimes, though, uncertainty came lurking around the edge of her subconscious.

Eli wondered if she was confining herself.

It was only a harmless thought yet it haunted her like nightmares about a particular violet-haired girl. Now that she thought about it, Eli felt thankful for having such fine quirks. True, a person's traits were meant to bring forth both benefits and disadvantages. Though, she had to admit her traits had helped her more than caused trouble for her.

Quirk like punctuality really helped her when it came to searching for solution from a friend. Fortunately, Umi shared the same mannerism, especially when she walked into the café and Umi was already there, waiting for her.

"Umi! Glad to see you're on time as always," Eli greeted, feeling her heart somehow lighter upon seeing her friend, although the stoic blue-haired woman hardly said anything that appeased her worries yet.

"Thank you. I'd only hope Honoka possesses that part of our nature as well. Such a shame that she's not. Anyway, good to see you here, Eli."

"Still worrying about Honoka even when she's not around?" Eli let out a chuckle. It was so like Umi to fuss over her ginger-haired enthusiast of a friend.

"How could I not? She's probably out causing trouble again…" Umi heaved a sigh.

"…maybe that's why there's a _'problem'_ between you and Kotori?" Eli raised her brow.

"I don't understand why worrying about Honoka has anything to do with me and Kotori?" Umi looked quizzically at Eli.

Eli was astonished. _Was Umi this dense before?_

"That reminds me. When was the last time you three meet up for an outing?" Changing the topic, Eli carefully asked.

"Since college?" Umi queried, not catching the blonde's drift.

"That long, huh…? And when was the last time you saw Kotori expressing her own concern for Honoka?" Eli arched a brow, hoping she would follow where the novelist was leading her.

As the blonde half-expected, Umi hadn't the slightest clue. "Isn't Kotori always worry about Honoka?"

"Well, yes. In a sense, but not to your extent, Umi," Eli admitted, lightly laughing.

"I'm not following, Eli," she said, agitated with Eli's roundabout ways of pointing out the root of her problem.

Cold sweat started rolling down Eli's temple. She couldn't help but worry about Umi _and_ Kotori now.

"Alright, let's try this another way then. Where is Kotori right now?"

"She's currently… busy." Umi hesitated.

"With what?" Eli prodded.

Umi turned her head away, unwilling to look Eli in the eye and tell her the truth.

Eli's sky blue eyes softened at Umi's withdrawn self. Her tone gentle, she asked, "Is it that serious, Umi?"

At Eli's inquiry, an unanticipated, annoyed voice answered for Umi, who was reluctant to keep up with Eli's questioning any longer. "Of course it is! Kotori is engaged, you insensible half-Russian blonde!"

Both woman whipped their heads to the source of the contemptuous voice, and they were immediately greeted with a scowling Nico in a maid uniform, one hand holding the tray of sugary cake and coffee latte, while the other was on her hip.

"Nico… that's not nice, you know?" Eli admonished, crunching her face in distaste.

"That's your loss for not knowing it." Nico shrugged, her scornful attitude still intact.

"But that's true? Umi?" Nico's words quickly registered as Eli returned to her blue-haired friend.

Umi, whose face was now a grim shade, didn't answer. Seeing Umi's grave expression, her head low and her hands gripping her dress, Eli shook her head solemnly.

The blonde then turned to Nico, who was watching Umi with a bored raise of her brow—the raven-haired waitress appeared to have seen their mutual friend in such a state before. If Nico was already used to seeing the blue-haired woman like this, that couldn't be good. "What happened during the time I wasn't available, Nico?" she whispered to Nico.

"Apparently, Kotori and Umi had quite a severe argument a few weeks before. Somehow, when Kotori met up with Minami-sensei, an engagement was presented to her and she accepted it without a second thought. The strangest thing about it all was how Kotori told Honoka about her engagement, but not sour-face over there. Even I could tell how devastated she was when she found out. It wasn't a pretty sight at all." Nico shook her head, relaying the dramas to Eli who missed out on everything.

"That's even worse than I imagined," Eli remarked, stunned.

"Yeah," Nico agreed.

Eli cast one rueful glance at Umi, then back at Nico. Taking in Nico's facial expression, she couldn't see any worried lines beneath her eyes like she and Umi did. She smiled, glad that at least one of them was without worries. "What about you? You seem like the world is in its rightful place, Nico."

"Hah, I wish. I don't know whether to call my problem a pain is the arse or unbearable." Nico snorted sarcastically.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Really? Then that's my problem," Nico said blankly.

"Who's wicked enough to rival our infamous Nico this time?" Eli asked, half joking. She found herself wanting to hear Nico's trouble, despite other things bothering her. _Maybe Nico's problem could be a new wind to help distract me_ , she thought.

The raven-haired maid put her tray down on their table, and brought her clenched fists up—as if wanting to swing her fist at the one she was swearing about. "That annoying, intolerable red-head!" her annoyed voice emphasized every word.

"Huh?" Eli was taken aback by Nico's frustrated outburst.

"That-! That bitc-!"

"Language, Nico," Eli instantly interjected.

Nico glowered at the blonde, but soon stepped down as she saw Eli's stern glare.

She cleared her throat. " _I mean_ , that _insufferable girl_ who walked into the café the other day." Nico tried not to raise her voice, but the frustration made it rise higher than usual.

"Okay, why don't you take a breath and tell us what happened?" Eli suggested.

Even though she said 'us', Eli understood Umi was no longer capable of continuing this conversation, nor hearing what other people were saying anymore. The novelist spared a glance at Umi and that same grave look was hunched on her face like the devil.

Eli sighed at the very sight of her blue-haired friend. Leaving Umi to her own world, Eli turned her attention back to Nico.

"It happened last week. A red-head walked in here with a friend of hers. Well, I say _friend_ but I don't think that's how the red-head saw her. The girl was a timid one, stuttered every time she talked and she was getting bossed around by the red-head."

"I see, so you pitied the friend, right?"

For some unknown reasons, when the word 'pity' left her lips, it stung Eli's heart, yet she had no idea why such a casual word would have such effect on her. Nevertheless, the blonde withheld the ache, stashed the dreaded feeling away in the deepest depth of her heart, and assumed a composed expression.

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't care much at first but the red-head was pushing it too far with her _sarcasm_ and I had to step in." Nico scowled.

"Typical Nico. You cared but you still hid it?" Eli chuckled.

"Hey! I'm a part-time maid, _not_ a trouble-seeker. If I stepped in and got filed a complaint from that seemingly rich red-head, what will become of Nico in the future!?" Nico dramatically acted out her own tale of woe; she placed one of her hand above her head, while the other palm was spread out close to her thigh, and let out quite a theatrical set of noise.

"She's rich?" Eli quirked her brows.

"Yep, _really wealthy_. She didn't pay with normal yen. Instead, she whipped out an _exclusive_ black and gold credit card from her purse and paid for the whole portion, hers and the friend." Nico's expression quickly changed to sour—seemingly put off by the redhead's display of wealth.

Eli knew Nico wasn't actually irritated because she envied the stranger her wealth. Well, perhaps a bit of it—although it was more about how there were people who could flash money around like it was nothing but paper. The raven-haired girl hated it when people flaunted their luxuries. She understood this as a firsthand witness when Nico bested an egotistic, rich kid in a duel of snide wordplay during their high school time.

The blonde remembered the boy made the mistake of looking down on Nico. A conceited sneer wasn't enough for him; he just had to threw money at the petite girl's face and ridiculed her family, and that proved to be his fatal slip. Nico, at the time, somehow had her hands on many of his debauched, clandestine meetings with the staffs within the school, and she used them to her advantage without restraints. The look on his face as Nico literally destroyed his reputation of a 'good boy' was unforgettable for Eli. It was such an impressive shade of green, after all.

Afterwards, the blonde never saw the boy again. Whatever had befallen his fate, Eli did not know.

A smile grew on her lips. "Hm, what did you do, exactly? You said you stepped in, right?"

Nico puffed her flat-chest out, full of pride. "I did. As I've said, the friend was timid. I could see how voluntary she was when she pandered to the red-head's every whim. When I was about to have it with the red-head, another person entered the café and caused a scene with the two."

"Who?" Eli's mind started wandering on impulse, imagining the one person she didn't think she would as hope sparked in her chest.

"A cat-like girl?" Nico wondered. Eli's face fell when the description didn't match what she had hoped.

The petite girl didn't notice Eli's expression, and continued, "I had no idea, I only know from how she kept on including 'nya' every time she spoke. She said something about 'Stop being unreasonable, this is not who you are.' to the red-head while the rich girl didn't give a crap… Oh, I just remembered something conspicuous about them too." Nico's face lit up when details returned to her.

"What?" the novelist prodded.

"They all wore Otonokizaka's uniform."

"What year…?" Eli's voice lowered to a mere whisper.

"They're all third years," Nico concluded.

Her eyes widened at Nico's nonchalant conclusion. Vivid images of the violet-haired girl from that night and from the haunting nightmares rushed to Eli's mind.

"Nico, do you remember what the timid friend looked like?" A harsh frown settled onto Eli's features. _Nozomi shied away from me that night when I extended my hand to her_ , Eli recalled.

"Hm? You mean the brown-haired one?" Nico raised her brow in bemusement.

"Brown-haired…?" Eli echoed, suddenly dreary.

"Yeah, brown-haired. Why? Is there a reason you _don't_ want her to be brown-haired?" Nico wryly asked.

"No… no special reasons." Eli looked away, unable to hide the disappointment on her face.

She didn't realise it until now, but she was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotion; Eli was despondent when she found out the brown-haired friend wasn't Nozomi. Not just that; confusion, disheartenment, and bitterness—all those uncontrollable emotions swirled around inside her, creating a whirlwind that smothered her.

After learning Nozomi wasn't either one of the two girls, confusion washed over Eli when she felt disheartened. And then the bitterness came when she had failed to find the purple-haired girl.

Her heart throbbed whenever she thought of Nozomi.

She knew the best way to put an end to this pointless wandering was to go back to Otonokizaka and ask to see Nozomi, or wait for her at the gate when school was over. Yet, she couldn't do it. Eli was afraid of seeing Nozomi again.

She did imagine what she should be saying when she did come face to face with the violet-haired girl again. Despite the confidence in her mind, Eli was almost certain she wouldn't be so sure with her words. She would stutter, or most likely lose her voice; for she didn't know what she herself wanted to convey or enquire of Nozomi. The novelist was lost amidst the turmoil within her; which was the reason why she was here, listening to her friends' issues, convincing herself she would be able to calm down.

"Anyway, I stepped in and interfered with their heated fight. When I asked the red-head _nicely_ not to regard her friend as a servant, she looked at me like I was a _piece of trash_. Next thing I know _I_ was the one to have a heated fight with her." Nico snorted.

Nico's vehemence drew Eli back from her thoughts. It seemed Nico wasn't aware the blonde drifted away from her. "What about you? People have been trying to get in touch with you but your hibernation was so tough to crack that everyone gave up, you know?"

"Actually, I do have a problem of my own. I wouldn't be out here if there aren't any." Eli sipped her drink.

"People issues?"

"Huh?" Eli gave her an odd look.

"You're not good with people, Eli. That's the only problem that the _Oh-so-flawless Student Council President_ would shy away from," Nico said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Eli blushed. She was surprised to find Nico knowing more about her than she thought she was letting on.

"So, what's your problem?" Nico asked.

At that moment, Umi had finally returned from her own grey world. Both Nico and Umi listened as Eli relayed what had happened to her last week—every single thing about the violet-haired girl. Her appearance, her seemingly familial misfortune—though it was only Eli's perspective, and how the girl abruptly left the blonde's apartment that morning. All except for the nightmares, of course. She wouldn't want the others to think she was obsessed with the purple-haired girl.

"Hm… it seems to me you truly want to help this girl," Nico remarked.

"Yeah…" Eli's eyes were downcast.

"But Nozomi-san only met her the night before. To assume Eli is bad after spending one night in her apartment is a bit much, don't you think?" Umi pointed out.

"I hate to admit it but you've got a point there, Umi," Nico admitted.

"…yeah, I think so too," Eli agreed, absently looking out the café's window.

During that moment, just like from her recurring dreams, a glimpse of violet appeared out of the corner of her eye. Then it clicked, Eli's eyes widened. Her brain unable to register anything else around her, including her friends' words. Her focus instantly zoomed in on the violet-haired student who rounded the corner, into some dark alley with some shady-looking guys.

Her friends noticed Eli was distracted, and their eyes quickly followed the novelist's attention with curiosity.

All of a sudden, Eli spoke up, breaking the tension that was about to set in. "Umi, I need your help right now."

"Okay," was all the blue-haired woman said, as the three of them stood up and strode out of the coffee shop, heading towards the dark alley.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	5. Chapter 5: Renewed Hope and Dreams

**Rakurai desu.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do _NOT_ own anything other than the story.**

* * *

Mistreatment was somewhat a norm to Nozomi. Most of the maltreatment came from her family; and she, being the guileless little girl that she was, had foolishly believed it was only her family who was cruel. But as she grew and came into contact with the world, she had learned most people are just as callous.

Notwithstanding the fact that she was ill-treated by her own parents and the world as a whole, Nozomi was amazed by how she could still show compassion towards them.

She also found people pitiful for letting their hate and indifference overcame their goodness. Naively, idiotically, Nozomi had attempted to change others for the better; to show them they could be more than full of hatred and being despicable.

As time passed, however, Nozomi had no choice but to comprehend the gruesome truth: people could not and would not change for someone else—let alone someone minor in their life like her.

So, in all her futile ephemeral strength, Nozomi hung on to life in whatever way she could to survive in this unforgiving, vicious world. To a certain degree, Nozomi did feel guilty about every unmindful act she did to protect herself. Though she learned—it was either she got hurt or another.

The morning she left the kind novelist was also one of such ignorant resolves.

In all her honesty, Nozomi wished she could have done it differently. Eli's shocked expression was unforgettable to her—it was inadvertently carved into the back of her mind, and would exist for as long as she lived.

Despite the consideration Eli had offered her in the short amount of time she spent in the blonde's apartment, Nozomi had to do it. She had to run away from it all. Being hurt for so long had numbed her feelings to its core, and she couldn't bring herself to apologize to Eli. She understood she overstepped her bound, took advantage of Eli's hospitality and kindness, and accused the blonde of obliviousness—someone else's crime.

All of it reflected her fear of being hurt; she didn't want to feel pain ever again. In her mind, Eli had the potential to bring her anguish. The blonde chose to reach out, and thus raised the fear in Nozomi's heart, which had long since perished, back from the dead.

At that very moment, she ironically smiled as the three shady-looking men cornered her in the dark alley. _This is my punishment for treating Elichi like that, huh…?_ she thought to herself. _Serve me right, anyway._

"Well, well, it seems we managed to catch quite a woman, right boss?" the one with the buzz cut spoke up. He was dressed like a punk, with baggy grey pants, a white t-shirt and a dark blue jacket thrown over it.

"Yes, it seems so. Well done, boys!" the guy with a black leather jacket praised, who was checking her out from head to toe.

"Thank you, boss! Should we do it right now?" The last guy, who wore a light grey hoodie and was extremely eager to take his pants off, asked his boss impatiently.

"Of course and the one to go first is me!" The boss launched himself at her.

Nozomi shut her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come. Her will and vigour completely depleted.

The man pinned her wrists to either sides of her, leering at her with a salacious sneer. Emboldened by a moment of despair, Nozomi opened her eyes as he was closing in on her. Everything she ever knew left her. Her eyes turned glassy and vacant.

His tongue roughly assaulted her mouth. His right hand trapped both of her wrists, while his left fumbled with his belt. As the boss was having his way with her, Nozomi felt her focus slowly fading away, her vision blurred.

Then, a sudden kick hit his head, sending him flying into the far corner of the alley. Painful yelp came from his friends as well.

Surprised, Nozomi glanced up to a pair of amber orbs staring down at her. The owner of those fierce yet gentle eyes was an awfully ravishing and elegant woman with long, smooth dark blue hair. The lady's long tresses reminded Nozomi of the sea when nightfall came, reflecting thousands of shiny, sparkling stars adorning the night sky. Her features were a mix of worries and sternness.

"Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Umi knelt down, her tone gentle.

"N-No, he hasn't… yet." Of all things to be stunned with, the mysterious woman's powerful kick was what drawn Nozomi's attention.

"Nozomi!" the familiar voice Nozomi thought she would never hear again called out to her. When she turned towards the sound, it was unmistakably Eli who was running towards her with anxiety etched on her features.

"Elichi…?" Nozomi was dumbfounded. For a moment, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Are you okay? Did that man do anything to you? We came as quickly as we could when we saw you." Eli was overwrought with worry, checking to see if Nozomi was hurt.

"I'm fine, Elichi…" Nozomi was dazed as she stared at Eli in disbelief. Her words tumbling out on their own.

With Eli now present, Umi stood up and directed her attention at the man who was lying unconscious in the corner; while the other two were moaning in pain, one on the ground and one slumped against the wall. She walked to where they were lying with the most relentless glare.

"You really have some nerve, don't you? Molesting a high school girl in an alley in broad daylight… I suggest you disappear before I change my mind about letting you off."

Two of them stood up, grasping their sore spot, and glowered dangerously at Umi. The two men staggered to their feet, then they threw themselves against her, trying to punch Umi.

Unfortunately for them, Umi was more agile. She dodged their punches and grabbed hold of their arms, throwing them against the wall. Their backs landed against the dark, red bricks with loud thuds; and afterwards, slowly, they slid down towards the ground.

Finally getting their fair share of being beaten into a pulp, they hurriedly scrambled to their feet, carrying their unconscious boss with them and ran. By that time, Nico appeared.

"Where were you, Nico?" Umi lightly berated.

"Nico isn't as sturdy as you are so it's your job to handle the fighting. Meanwhile, I make myself useful by calling the cops beforehand. They should be captured by now." Nico put her hand on her head, exaggerating her dramatic entrance by posing her signature gesture; the _Nico Nii_ sign—by closing her middle finger and ring finger while keeping her remaining fingers up.

After she said that, the offensive curses from the men could be heard as the sirens wailed in the distance, indicating the three men were cornered. Umi gave her a look of satisfaction for a job well done while Nico proudly huffed at her.

When things had finally cleared up for the moment, Nico and Umi turned towards where Eli was tending to Nozomi. Mutual glances of understanding were exchanged between the two as they quietly observed them.

"Let's go, Nozomi." Eli helped her stand up.

"Go…? Go where?" Nozomi lightly pushed the blonde away, refusing to go with her. "There's no place for someone like me, Elichi. I don't belong to anywhere."

A darkened shadow clouded the purple-haired girl's face as her eyes were downcast, reminding Eli of the Nozomi that had shunned the world. Haunted by the Nozomi that had left since that day, and the Nozomi that had scared her to death from her recurring nightmares, the amethyst-haired girl's words gradually came back to her.

Maybe she was dense then, but now Eli understood when she tried putting herself in Nozomi's shoes. The blonde's words might have been kindness, but they were also insensitive knives, gashing away at the little girl's heart. From Nozomi's standing, anyone could have interpreted those words as pity, even if said person were honest in their consideration.

The lilac-haired girl had every right to be cautious.

She had only just met Nozomi and for her to doubt was plausible. Eli made the mistake of not being understanding. Nonetheless, Eli was going to make her fathom the fact that Eli did care. She wasn't sure how; still, she would try. Moreover, Eli wanted to learn about her—to learn about each other.

"I know what I said before wasn't what you wanted to hear so I'll try again this time." She slightly gripped Nozomi's shoulder, forcing her to look at Eli.

As the novelist determinedly stared straight into those emerald spheres, she thought about everything that had passed. For the past few days she had been agonizing about letting Nozomi leave; she wasn't going to waste the one chance she got now that Nozomi was here in front of her.

"Nozomi, I know what I said that time hurt you tremendously, but I genuinely meant every word I've said. As for the reason, I think I know why I wanted to help you now," Eli paused, closing her eyes. She weighed the words in her head.

When she opened her eyes, she tried to feel them on her tongue and prayed to herself they were enough. "Maybe to you, there is no one out there who actually care about you at all. However, right at this very moment, I want you to know that I will never lie nor giving up on my word. Right now, I only want to help you but maybe… just maybe… in the near future, it can be something more. Something that gives you hope for the future. If it's okay with you, I'll be the one to give you hope."

Nozomi must have wonder to herself how she could be stupefied so many times in a day. Yet, it was true. Because right at that very moment, after hearing Eli's passionate declamation, Nozomi would never be able to forget the feeling of absolute liberation, and Eli's facial expression—a pained frown, her lips drew into one tight, thin line, and the almost pleading swirl of emotions in her eyes.

She might not have believed it, even with such undeniable proofs, but then, as she inwardly battled with herself, Nozomi realised Eli's hand was shaking.

Her eyes unconsciously flicked down towards where their warmth was joined—where Eli's constant source of support remained on her shoulder. Without realising it, tears started streaming down her face.

She didn't know why she cried. She did know she couldn't take her eyes off of Eli.

"Are you coming with me, Nozomi? Back to where you belong?" Eli reached out once again.

She was unsure of herself, of the chance life was giving her; but most of all, of the person in front of her. The possibility that Eli could actually save her crossed Nozomi's mind, appealing to her.

The blonde's hand hovered in front of her, drawing her attention. When Nozomi searched her face, there was nothing but sincerity. No lies nor deceit—only unwavering determination.

Then, Eli smiled at her and nodded. Nothing mattered more than the present when Nozomi reached out for that same hand she had dreamed of her whole life. For the first time, she smiled. A truly contented smile.

"Yes, Elichi."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Meeting

**Rakurai desu.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do _NOT_ own anything other than the story.**

* * *

After saving Nozomi from the thugs, Eli, Nico, Umi and Nozomi all returned to the coffee shop. Nico offered Nozomi a treat, asking if there was anything particular she want from the menu.

Nozomi took one quick glance at the menu and refused. Nico gave her a scowl, then she turned her head towards the counter and yelled out 'One vanilla cream cheesecake'.

Nozomi gave her a bewildered arch of her brows, but Nico only shrugged at her with a grumpy frown and resumed doing her shift for the day, leaving the now anxious Nozomi with Umi and Eli.

The air was way too heavy for anyone to strike a conversation. Nozomi held her head low, staring at her hands which were fidgeting in her lap. Eli kept on staring intensely at Nozomi but didn't utter a single word, while Umi's amber eyes traveled between the both of them, pondering whether she should break the silence first.

Their awkward peace continued for another minute or so, until Eli decided to speak up. "How have you been these past few days, Nozomi?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Nozomi weakly smiled at her.

"You're welcome…" Eli was at a loss for words, already running out of things to ask her.

Fortunately, Umi came to her rescue. "Why did you go with those shady-looking men, Nozomi-san?"

"Um…" Nozomi struggled, giving her an uneasy gaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Sonoda Umi, nice to meet you," Umi quickly introduced, ashamed of her rude suddenness.

"Nice to meet you too, Umi-san." Nozomi smiled, albeit nervous.

As if a miracle had come and lifted the atmosphere from before away, Umi responded with a welcoming attitude.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on coming with them at all. They dragged me along with them," Nozomi explained.

"I see, they forced you, huh?" Umi's face became grim. "I'm glad we managed to get there in time, isn't it Nozomi-san?"

"You don't have to be so formal towards me, Umi-san. You can call me Nozomi, I'd feel more at ease if you call me like that."

"I see… if that's what you wish, Nozomi." Umi quickly complied.

"That's much better, thank you, Umi-san." Nozomi beamed.

"Then you too, Nozomi."

"Hm?" Nozomi stared at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Umi-san?"

"You need to stop being formal to me too, Nozomi," Umi reminded, slightly amused.

"O-Oh, that's what you meant. Very well, I understand, Umi-san." Nozomi appeared embarrassed. It took her a second to realize she made a mistake. Her eyes slightly widened, then they nervously darted over to the blue-haired beauty.

Umi chuckled and winked at her. "Please try that again, Nozomi."

"Okay, Umi-chan." Nozomi laughed lightly. _So the stoic can be playful_ , she noted with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

The following conversation between Umi and Nozomi soon evolved into a cheerful discussion. With Nozomi less guarded towards her, Umi found herself quite drawn to the girl's easy-going personality.

Eli, who was quietly watching the two of them from her seat, became completely engrossed in their interaction. Surprisingly, she felt as if she could continue watching Nozomi being genuinely happy like this; without a care for the world. Such feelings put her at ease and Eli welcomed it.

Nozomi, on the other hand, was distracted by Umi from the beginning. When she noticed Eli was staring at her for quite some time, she slightly turned her head towards Eli, and their eyes met.

At first, Eli gave her a blank expression, but a gentle smile was soon directed at her, causing Nozomi to blush lightly. Seeing how easily flustered she was, Eli chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile, Umi didn't fail to notice this little playful exchange between them. Sadly, the blue-haired woman wasn't sensitive enough to catch on to the subtlety. "What are you two doing…?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Umi, well… it's exactly what it is." Eli averted her eyes away from her, giving an embarrassed laugh.

Ever the serious person that she was, Umi pressed, "I don't understand what this is about. Would you be more specific, Eli?"

"S-Specific?" Eli stammered, embarrassed at being caught staring and at being questioned for it. She nervously searched for the right way out of this questioning. Then, realisation hit her again. Eli didn't understand why she would try to avoid the situation. _It's just the two of us staring at each other_ , she reasoned with herself. _Why am I dodging…?_

"It's nothing at all, Umi-chan." Nozomi mysteriously smiled.

Umi didn't say anything; in response to their evasion was her disconcerted look. Their exchange was lively again moments later—this time with Eli's participation. After about thirty minutes, Nico joined them after her shift was finished for the day.

"Oh, Nico! Welcome back, done for the day?" Eli asked, seeing Nico returned to their table.

"Yeah, my shift ends at 11 a.m. so I'm already done," Nico said, glancing at her wrist watch. It read ten past eleven a.m.

"Well, right on time, Nico. I'm planning to go now." Umi gathered her bag and stood up.

"Already?"

"I have my dojo to run too, you know?" Umi mildly admonished.

"We'll see you again some other time then. Have a good day at the dojo," Eli bade her farewell.

The cobalt-haired woman nodded at Eli with gratitude, then turned to Nozomi. "I'll see you around, Nozomi. Have a nice day."

"Thanks, you too, Umi-chan." Nozomi smiled kindly.

Noticing Nico was giving her a pout, who didn't get the chance to catch up to her, Umi sighed. "I'll call you again, Nico. So stop looking at me like that," Umi reassured. "I have to go now."

Umi was halfway out the door when Nico shouted after her, "You better call me, Umi. This is for your own good anyway. If you don't, you'll be the one who lose most."

She halted, but soon regained her composure and left. Little did Nico know what she said troubled Umi more—the ashen-haired girl was once again forcefully thrusted back into her thoughts.

Nico irritably snorted at the door, hands on her hips. At the same time, Eli glanced at the door with a worried frown, hoping her azure-haired friend would eventually talk to them.

Ever since she arrived, Umi didn't open up much about what was going on while the blonde was absent, which she couldn't help but worry. Even more so when Nico's story had planted its roots inside her mind. _Kotori is getting marry…_

"Nico, can you tell me more about them?"

Nico eyed the novelist wearily, then resumed staring at the door. "I wish I could, but even I don't know that much details. What I already knew came from Honoka. I can't tell much else." The raven-haired's face turned grimmer.

The obsidian-haired woman sat down on Umi's now vacant seat. Emerald orbs flicked between the two of them with curiosity, Nozomi dared not to speak up.

Her interest was piqued when they were discussing this business between Umi and the other names they mentioned, which made the blonde appear so serious. Nonetheless, she didn't want to be intrusive on their problem. She was only an outsider, after all.

A moment later, Nico regained her confident self and turned to Nozomi. "So… you're Nozomi, right?"

"Yes, that's me." Nozomi presented a smile.

"Hm, you're the one who caused Eli distress, huh? This is the first time I saw her getting restless about someone. Well, aside from her sister, of course." Nico smirked, shooting Eli a sly half-lidded look.

"Nico!" Eli exclaimed. Nozomi couldn't resist the urge to laugh at their playful banter.

"What? It's true, isn't it? You can't deny it, Eli," Nico teased.

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself instead of teasing me, Nico?" Eli berated.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" Nico said in a sing-song tone. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nico Nii. The soon-to-be number one idol in the whole universe~ let's get along~"

"Nice to meet you too, Nicocchi," the purple-haired girl replied good-naturedly. She was impressed with the raven-haired woman's many personas. It made her wonder just how many characters this girl could put on, and with such incredible changing speed too.

Nozomi's informal nickname for Nico didn't go unnoticed by Eli. Especially when the ebony-haired girl was the only one who got called with such an adorable name, while Nozomi kept being so formal towards her and Umi. At that, Eli couldn't help but ponder.

"You're being quite friendly to her, aren't you Nozomi?" Eli questioned.

"Hm? Well, isn't Nicocchi younger than me?" Nozomi chuckled.

"What!?" Nico screeched. "I'm not younger than you! You're totally getting the wrong image of me, aren't you Nozomi!?"

"I can certainly see why she would think you're younger than her, Nico." Eli laughed.

"Eli!" Nico exclaimed.

"What goes around comes around, Nico." Eli shrugged.

They continued talking for another hour until Nico's mother called her.

"Mama?" Nico picked up her phone.

"Nico, can you come home and take care of your siblings for me? I have to take my afternoon shift today."

"Alright, I'll be home soon," Nico said and snapped her phone shut. "I gotta run. See you two later."

Nico hurriedly gathered her things, but stopped when she remembered something else. Her eyes flicked up to them.

"If you see that red-head, steer clear of her, alright? She's not someone that will make your day pleasant," Nico paused. "Also, if you both need my help, just give me a call and I'll come running."

She then picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Despite having known Nico for only a short span of time, Nozomi was able to discern that Nico truly did care—a considerate heart. Though her ways of expressing consideration could cause misunderstandings—especially how haughty her attitude seemed. One thing Nozomi learned from life was that girls like Nico wouldn't last very long. They all got shunned eventually.

 _Such a shame_ , Nozomi thought. _She'd be a nice friend._

Eli and Nozomi watched her until her slender figure disappeared, then the blonde turned towards Nozomi. "How about we go home, Nozomi?"

"'Home'…?" Nozomi echoed. "Is it… really okay to call it 'home'?"

"Of course, I told you before, if you feel troubled, just come to my apartment. Who knows? It can become your safe haven." Eli winked at her.

Truth be told, Eli's apartment had somewhat become the dream haven in her heart. Ever since the moment she first stepped inside, an unknown feeling of warmth filled Nozomi's being. She felt genuine serenity when she was there, but the feeling left her with qualms about whether she belonged there.

Even so, Eli had cleared the dark cloud of doubts in her mind when she reassured Nozomi that she could rely on the novelist.

"Let's go, Nozomi." Eli took lilac-haired girl's hand, pulled her up, and offered her a gentle smile.

Her heart started to beat wildly; she was unaware of her nervousness up till now. To return to Eli's apartment, to where Nozomi wanted to be more than her own home—it was such a simple thing, yet she was ecstatic.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Comments & reviews are welcomed.**

 **Rakurai deshita.**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Sign

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **I'm starting to forget my own story's plot...**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two days since Eli confronted her yet that moment still struck her as surreal whenever Nozomi's mind started wandering. It was always like this, ever since she met Eli. Even now as she's currently at school, whereas she was supposed to be focusing on studies instead of daydreaming about a certain blonde woman who reached out for her. Maybe it was just a small gesture. And to Umi and Nico, it certainly was. However, Eli's actions spoke louder than words. Her shaky voice and her distraught face engulfed in fear when she saw Nozomi again after quite some time was something that bewildered Nozomi. Even more so when she had seen how Eli's expression softened and relaxed when she confirmed that Nozomi was unharmed.

That has been the first time someone was genuinely worried about her well-being. The peculiar warmth that overflowed her when she took Eli's hand for the second time was tempting. Eli's features were so earnest it made her wanted to believe it without a second thought. Nevertheless, Nozomi knew better than that. Life has taught her every cruel things it can do to a person if they're too naïve and pure. She told herself, eventually this will be over as well. The same way everyone that she thought cared about her did. Nozomi _was_ pure. She was an untainted, white sheet of paper. Now… she's darker than the deepest, most wretched part of a human's soul.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Being pained for so long has matured her to a considerable extent, making her mused over things that she shouldn't mind. Like how easily Eli made her heart flutter when she remembered that moment in the alley and how dejected she was when her practical self reminded her how all this is just a mirage.

A shadow hovered unpredictably above her making her flinched consequentially. As she glanced up, it was Suzuhara-sensei with her book, who was just about to bonk her head lightly to bring Nozomi back to the lesson.

"Finally back, Toujou-san? I was about to wake you up since you wouldn't answer me at all."

"…" Nozomi was terrified. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly parted and lips trembling. It appeared as if she was going through a panic attack.

"Uh… Toujou-san?" Suzuhara-sensei called, a little bit bemused that Nozomi would acted weirdly when she's only reminding Nozomi of the lesson.

Then, Nozomi started sweating. Her whole body was a quivering mess. Her breathing became shallow and rapid, even the sound of Suzuhara-sensei's voice was drown out by loud pounding of her heart. Nozomi gripped the edge of the table firmly, as if it was the only glimmer of hope that she has. Unconsciousness was creeping closer and Suzuhara-sensei's face flashed before Nozomi's eyes.

"Hey! Toujou-san!? Are you alright!?" Suzuhara-sensei's panicked voice was the last thing Nozomi could comprehend before darkness took her.

* * *

"Are you sure you're really her guardian, Ayase-san?" Suzuhara-sensei eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, I am." Eli answered firmly. **What a lie…** She thought, as Eli kept a straight face.

She was a little surprised to find her number was on Nozomi's file when her homeroom teacher called Eli while she was in the middle of her chores. Frankly, she freaked out when she heard something like _"Toujou-san collapsed during class."_ and before she knew it, Eli had dashed out of her apartment towards where her car was. Suzuhara-sensei brought Nozomi to the Infirmary after she fainted. By the time Eli got there, she was already awake. They both checked to see if she's okay and she assured them she was. Eli didn't buy it but Suzuhara-sensei asked to have a private conversation with her. So she's left with no choice but to ask Nozomi to wait in the car for her.

"Hm… you have different last name, don't you?"

"That's because I'm a distant relative of hers from overseas. I just moved back to Japan a few years back." Eli laughed light-heartedly.

"Is that so…" Suzuhara-sensei looked incredulously. "What about your appearance? You look like a foreigner while she's not."

"Ah, that. Well, I'm half-Russian. But I can guaranteed you that I do share the same bloodline with her." **What a blatant lie… please fall for it!** Eli sweated. At least she wasn't lying about the Russian part.

"I see…" Suzuhara-sensei looked unconvinced but she half bought into it. "Well, I'm not one to question who Toujou-san put on her file as her guardian. I need to know something though… are you aware of Toujou-san's condition?"

"Her condition…" Eli half wanted to ask if she knows, while her other half didn't want to appear as the unconcerned parent role that she's currently pretending.

"Do you, Ayase-san?" Suzuhara-sensei's voice was scrutinizing her.

"I tried to communicate with her but… Nozo–I mean Toujou-san wouldn't open up to me at all." Eli lowered her head. "I'm sorry…"

Suzuhara-sensei's eyes softened upon Eli's despondent apology. She let out a sigh, then took out a file, pushing it towards Eli. Seeing the big blue file in front of her, Eli raised her head towards Suzuhara-sensei with a confused look.

"She had a panic attack and collapsed in class today. I was there. I witnessed it." Suzuhara-sensei relayed what happened. "This file is her mark's statistics. Overall, Toujou-san did great at everything. She wasn't exactly a flawless student but she was devoted, which is why I have no complains about her grades…"

"…but there's something that bothers you, isn't it Sensei?" Eli finished for her.

She stared at Eli with vacuous eyes, yet they bore such destructive power.

"Yes. That's right. She's my favourite student. She's not the best but she's the most understanding and mature out of all the students that I've taught."

That was all Eli need to know about how well Nozomi did in school. She doesn't need some files and papers to prove it to her.

"Also, this is something that has been on my mind for a long time ever since Toujou-san talked to me." Her eyes became downcast.

"She opened up to you?" Eli echoed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it _'open up'_. It's more like an admission from her. I'd say it's something she blurted out in the heat of moment." She crossed her arms.

"What did she say to you?" Eli prodded.

"She told me one time when she was helping me sorting out paperwork. Toujou-san said that she loved Otonokizaka. To her it's her 'actual home' and she felt at peace when she's here."

Eli's breathing hitched in her throat, she couldn't stop the rising feeling of sadness in her when she listened.

"If it's just a normal conversation between me and her, I would have taken that statement as 'A student who loves to be at school', but her expression… the way she said it… it was so mournful."

"Can you be more specific, Sensei?"

"It was after school, she offered to stay and help. The way she offered me was more than just enthusiasm though, feels like she's desperate to stay at school. I accepted her kind offer, then the next thing I know, she glanced outside into the schoolyard and mustered "I love Otonokizaka. It's my home. It's where I find myself belonged." along with distant, sombre eyes."

The picture was starting to form in her mind. Eli frowned when it became more vivid. The image of a purple-haired girl staring out the window with a fixed expression. As if that wasn't enough, Suzuhara-sensei's final touch added an even severer feature to Eli's visualization.

"The strangest thing about it all is the faint smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Even I can tell that she's faking it, the sorrowful look she carried around…" Suzuhara-sensei frowned.

"I see…" Eli managed to say, feeling a lump forming in her throat. "Thank you for telling me, Sensei. I truly appreciate it."

She honestly did.

When their customary exchanges ended, Eli gathered her coat, stood up and was about to leave the Teacher's Room. That's when Suzuhara-sensei abruptly stopped her with a prudent question.

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but since when did you meet Toujou-san again, Ayase-san?"

"What do you mean?" Eli was puzzled.

"You said you move back to Japan a few years back. Toujou-san filled in her Guardian's phone number a week before. What happened during the period before she filled her student profile?" Suzuhara-sensei observed her carefully.

"Ah… that. Uh, that's… because her parents are busy recently so I was asked to look after her."

Eli broke out in a cold sweat. Now that is a whole new level of lying. She's just making it up as she goes. Eli has to stop. She _knows_. Yet she just doesn't know why she's doing this; lying about their undefined relationship, covering up for a girl she barely knew; who she had just met for more than a week.

"I see. Well then, have a good day, Ayase-san." Suzuhara-sensei bid her goodbye and Eli too did the same.

She made her way out into the school's gate, heading for her car, where a certain purple-haired girl is waiting inside. When Nozomi spotted her, her face lit up almost instantaneously.

"Elichi! That was fast. What did Suzuhara-sensei say?"

Eli gazed at her with complicated emotion, unsure of what she should say. Right now, Nozomi seemed like a little child, beaming when she saw Eli again. Her heart wrenched at the mere sight. Now she couldn't possibly tell Nozomi what they've discussed nor ask her what truly happened at her home. It's a strange thing to be feeling so many contradiction from this girl, but Eli felt like she's getting more drawn into her.

"She said that you need to get some rest. Also, she told me about your marks." Eli lied.

She lied. Again. Turns out today is April's Fool for her. She didn't want to. Instead, her mind was scrambling for answers. Why did Nozomi put Eli on her Guardian's phone number? Why did she say Otonokizaka is her 'home'? There are so many whys that she needed answers to.

"Ah… I see. I'll try to rest but I don't think I can at home." Nozomi averted her eyes.

The girl in front of her was evading again. Eli scowled but she's aware that today's a no-go.

"Then come to my place, you can rest there. I already told you you're welcome there." Eli started the car. The engine roared to life.

Even though she told Nozomi to come before, she still hesitated. Eli has to use an even greater effort of persuasion to talk her into coming to Eli's apartment. Ever since their encounter with those shady guys in the alley, Nozomi had only dropped by her place twice. She had assumed that Nozomi didn't want to pry but her initial probing curiosity towards her separate bedrooms has stated differently. Whatever the reason was, Eli couldn't figure it out.

"Thank you, Elichi. I'll stop by again then."

It wasn't an immediate confirmation of whether she's going to come, but that was enough for Eli. She drove into the driveway, heading in the direction to Nozomi's house per her instruction.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **I didn't think it was possible to complete a chap in two nights, how incredible!**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Where She Lied

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **It's almost time for me to quit. It will be a very long time before I can touch writing again... I do hope I can update 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears'. It seems to be impossible at this stage though.**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping out into the brisk atmosphere of middle winter, Eli closed the door to her car and began observing the place where Nozomi lives. The place where she lives was a lot more extravagant and lavish than what she had pictured. It was the usual type of luxuriously high-rise apartment where she would occasionally see a few sardonic women walking out from the entrance with their luscious dresses falling behind them; some other times she would see a few men in black from head to toe with dark glasses coming out from there.

Eli turned over to Nozomi with a bewildered look, silently questioning her with a pointed stare. Nozomi, who was standing on the other side of the car, seemed to sense her confusion and turned over to her with a half smile.

"Don't look at me like that, Elichi. I'm not the lying type. This place really is my home."

"Somehow I just can't picture you living here…"

She glanced up and down Nozomi's appearance, then back at the bunch of lavish people coming in and out of the apartment. Apparently, the image of a dishevelled, bruised high school girl didn't fit in the world of riches that apartment was radiating.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elichi." Nozomi said, about to take off. But Eli quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Wait a second, Nozomi! You think I'll just let you leave now that I saw the place you live?" Eli said, her voice heavy with concern.

"Didn't you promise me in the car a few minutes ago that you won't prod on where I live?" Nozomi's face was severe.

Eli's face was tensed when she think back to the conversation between them in the car.

" _Can I ask one thing of you, Elichi?" Nozomi spoke up suddenly, breaking the awkward tension between them in the car._

" _What is it?" Eli said, her eyes on the road._

" _When we reach my place, promise me you'll leave. Promise me you won't follow me in." Nozomi's voice was casual, yet there was this pleading tone in it as well._

" _That's…" Eli hesitated._

" _Please, Elichi." Nozomi pleaded this time._

" _Okay, I promise," Eli reluctantly gave in._

 _Pleased with her promise, Nozomi smiled gratifyingly at her. Eli didn't glance over to her but she could tell Nozomi was grateful. She was disappointed that Nozomi wouldn't let her into her life but she wasn't going to rush it. Pushing someone else onto something that they're not ready to share is not Eli. Be it distress or worries, she will take her time with Nozomi. Nonetheless, making a promise without a compromise of her own is also not Eli._

"… _on one condition, of course." Eli slyly added. Nozomi's smile slowly faded. "I won't push you unless you tell me more about yourself."_

" _Elichi, you know I can't do that." Nozomi's face fell._

" _It doesn't have to be your family or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Just ordinary, normal things about you. Like your hobbies, your interests, likes and dislikes. Things you love." Eli glanced over to her with a small smile._

 _Nozomi looked thoughtful for a while, then the smile from earlier returned to her features._

" _That sounds reasonable enough." She said. "Alright, I'll do it. In return, you have to tell me about you too."_

" _Sure." Eli replied casually. "How about we take turns?"_

" _Take turns?" Nozomi queried._

" _Yeah, I'll ask, you answer and vice versa. For instance, it'll be my turn to ask today and tomorrow yours. How's that?" There was a glint of exuberance in her eyes when she asked Nozomi._

" _That works for me." Nozomi said, amused at the suggestion._

" _Alright, then we'll start tomorrow." Eli said, ending their conversation._

The moment from before ended, leaving her feeling defeated. They had made a compromise together. She had promised not to pry. Breaking promises is not what she had planned for either.

"I did, but an extravagantly rich apartment is not what I had in mind." Eli's grip on her wrist tightened.

"Elichi, I'm not sleeping with any old, rich men if that's what you're assuming." Nozomi sighed.

"…" Eli gazed eloquently into Nozomi's emerald-green orbs. "I'm coming with you."

"Eli–"

"There's no way I'm letting you walk into there without making sure that you're fine." Eli pressed on every single word.

"Elichi…" Nozomi looked solemnly at her. Eli's hand refused to loosen for even a second, as if doing so will make Nozomi change her mind. Nozomi slowly brought her hand up to where Eli was gripping her wrist. She gently pulled Eli's hand away, but she took her time. She didn't want Eli to think that she was pushing Eli away, not when Eli was staring at her with such an edgy expression.

When Nozomi managed to pull her hand away, she didn't let go. Instead, she held Eli's hand in her own, gripping it to assure her. Eli's gaze began to soften.

"Elichi, I know you're worried about me but I'll be perfectly fine in there. I promise."

"…"

Eli didn't want to let go but Nozomi's eyes showed her she was being sincere. Her eyes were grim, her expression obstinate yet when faced with Nozomi's gracious gaze, Eli started to melt. Her resolve gradually dissipating under Nozomi's gentle gaze.

"Alright… but call me when you're finally in your apartment." Eli said, finally giving up.

"Thank you, Elichi." Nozomi smiled appreciatively at her.

Then, Nozomi turned around, heading for the entrance. Before she was halfway through the automatic sliding glass door, Nozomi turned around with one final look at Eli and stepped through. Her frame completely out of sight. Eli stood next to her car without moving an inch, staring at the door Nozomi just passed through. She leaned against her car and continued her relentless stare.

The dark veil of the night has already came down upon the city. Eli was still staring at the door. Half waiting for Nozomi to call her, half wanting to barge into that place looking for the purple-haired girl. But she held back the urge to do so, reminding herself over and again that she had promised.

Ten minutes have passed and Eli's patience was running thin. Right when she stood up straight, about to head towards the door, her phone rang in her pocket. Her hands promptly went for the phone. It was Nozomi.

"Are you in your apartment yet?" Eli asked right when she picked up.

"Yes, I'm inside my place now. You should go home, Elichi. It's getting late."

"How do you know I'm still outside?" Eli said, as she glanced around, checking to see if Nozomi's actually down here.

"I can see you from up here." Nozomi chuckled.

Eli's eyes darted up to the floors high above the night sky in front of her, looking for any sign of purple hair flowing in one of the windows. However, it was too dark to see clearly up there and there were only a few floors with lights on. Even so, hearing Nozomi's voice confirmed that she's home was enough for the time being.

"Well, I'll head home then. See you tomorrow." Eli said, stepping inside her car.

"See you, Elichi." Nozomi said. And she ended the call.

As Eli's car roared to life, she drove away, back into the brisk highway. When Eli was gone, Nozomi stepped out from the doors. She gazed after Eli's car with glassy eyes. Her mouth drew into a straight line.

"I lied again…" A mournful smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth when she muttered.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"Eli… what are you doing here?" Nico grumbled with a disgruntled scowl.

The least of the expected for Nico was to be awakened by the continuous ring of her apartment bell, opening it only to find someone who hasn't contacted her for... like a year. She needed her beauty sleep after a hard day at work. Yet, Eli's here to ruin it.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit, Nico." Eli said, her voice cheerful.

"It's 6 in the morning!" Nico groaned. "At least come _after_ people have awoken, will you?"

"If you want to sleep, I'll just go." Eli said, turning around. But Nico grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"No need. You're already at my door and I'm already awake." Nico said grumpily, stepping aside for Eli's entrance.

"Thanks for having me." Eli said as Nico closed the door.

"So? What's with the sudden visit? You haven't contacted us for a year and after your meeting with Umi, you'd just showed up out of no where?" Nico raised her eyebrow.

"I thought it'd be the best way to make up for my absence like this." Eli smiled.

"By randomly showing up at people's house when they're still asleep?" Nico pointedly stared at her.

Eli turned her head away, pretending to inspect her place as she avoided Nico's scrutinizing stare.

"Out with it. What is it this time?" Nico spoke up.

"It's nothing." Eli was still avoiding.

"…" Nico narrowed her eyes. "Then get out."

"What?" Eli turned back to her, a little shocked that Nico's tone sounded so poisonous. "You just invited me in."

"I did, but I don't have the patience of a saint to be messing around with someone who came here without a good reason to disturb my beauty sleep."

"I…" Eli became sceptical.

"Out, Eli." Nico proceeded towards her door. "I need to sleep."

"Wait!" Eli held up her hand when Nico unbuckled the chain on her door. Nico, whose hands was still on the door, looked back at her with an irritated frown. She waited for Eli to find her words even though she appeared impatient. After a while, Eli seemed to find her voice again.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

At that, Nico put the chain back on again and headed towards the couch in the living room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **Should I opted for this fic only, I wonder?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nico to the Rescue

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **Woo~ I didn't know 2000 words was my thing. It's so much easier to write 2000 words than I thought :D Also, I ditched my tests and exams and I have tons of them washing over me nonstop so... banzai~! XD**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of stillness was the only thing resonating in the living room as Eli sat across from Nico on the other side of the table. Holding a tea cup in her hand, Eli stared at her, completely silent. Nico, on the other hand, was sipping her favourite sweet caramel drink loudly. Even though Eli did say that she'll tell Nico what is on her mind, somehow, just looking at Nico's irritated expression was uneasy for her. Not because she's afraid of hearing Nico's complains and reproving censure, but because her words can be quite straightforward; hitting her right in the mark. Despite the fact that Nico's not honest with herself at all to begin with.

"So, are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to take the chain off the door again?" Nico said matter-of-factly, arching her brow as a bonus.

"I actually think it's me worrying too much." Eli said.

" _Eli_." Nico emphasized.

"..." Eli grimaced in her seat. She glanced down to her now empty tea cup, then looked up; avoiding Nico's scrutinizing gaze. "It's about someone I've just met recently."

"Uh huh." Nico said, still arching her brow.

"And what I wanted to ask was if you were in my shoes, what would you do when that person avoids you?" Eli said, meeting her eyes reluctantly.

"Hm... well I might be able to do something about it if that person doesn't avoids me right now." Nico said, as if what she said is obvious.

"What? I'm not talking about me!" Eli exclaimed.

"Right, I damn well know you're talking about that Nozomi girl." Nico said, looking smug and annoyed at the same time.

"-!" Eli flailed her arms in denial. "That's-!"

However, denying as she was, Eli stopped when she saw Nico looked at her with impassive emotion on her face. She dropped her arms to her side and the heavy atmosphere from before came back.

"She hides a lot of things from me. Whenever I ask, she either lied about it or refused to talk about it." Eli said, her voice barely a whisper.

"And it bothers you?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Eli looked down into her cup. "I truly want to help her, but she wouldn't let me in at all."

"Maybe what she hide is more serious than you'd expect?" Nico suggested.

"There's no doubt about that."

"What do you mean?" Nico cocked her brow questioningly.

"She's suffering from domestic violence, Nico." Eli said, her face grimmer than before.

"What?" Nico was baffled. "How did you...? I thought you said she wouldn't tell you anything."

"She didn't. I only assumed it, though the bruises on her body are obvious enough to not notice." Eli refilled her cup. "Besides, I may or may not have a direct confirmation from her."

"Meaning?" Nico enquired.

"I straight out asked about it and she just smiled and countered me using my question." Eli smiled wryly.

"That's evasion alright." Nico remarked, looking just as serious as Eli.

"Yeah." Eli agreed.

"That's not the only time she evaded you right?" Nico said.

"Yeah, there's also where she lives." Eli twirled her cup in a circular motion, watching as the water flowed. "She lied about it."

"Why would she...?" Nico looked puzzled.

"I don't know. All I know is she lied about it and there's no way I can get the reason out from her."

"Can you be more specific about it?" Nico glanced down at her own cup, startled to find it had been emptied for a while.

"I drove her back home. She asked me to promise not to pry on where she lives. When we got there, it was a luxurious high-rise apartment-the kind you'd find rich people in." Eli relayed.

"I don't think someone with a slightly dishevelled appearance like her would fit in that kind of apartment." Nico commented.

"Like I'd believe what she said. But I had promised so..." Eli trailed off.

The silence embarked on them once again. Both of them stared absentmindedly at their cup, while their minds were preoccupied with Eli's dismay. After a moment, the sound of clock ticking was becoming deafeningly loud to their minds. The sound bothered Eli, though not in a bad way, as it lulled her into her pensive mood. She recalled every little details of Nozomi's expression from yesterday. The half-smile, which in turn became a fake one. The solemn gaze that contains the hidden tale behind her secrets. The blankness inside her turquoise orbs when she looked at Eli. They say a person's eyes is the door to their soul. That couldn't have been more right when Eli searched through Nozomi's eyes; how hollow it was... Eli was both scared and determined when she saw it. Why? She herself didn't know. She did know one thing though. Eli was scared because Nozomi was the first person she has ever met with such hollowness inside her. On the other hand, she was determined because she wanted to take the hollowness away from her. To paint her soul with colours. To save her.

"First thing first," Nico's voice awakened her from her trance. "I think you should take it easy."

"As in?" Eli quirked her eyebrow.

"As in give it time. You just said it yourself, she wouldn't open up to you no matter how many times you pushed her. You should be grateful she's not annoyed with your repetitive consistency." Nico crossed her arms.

Eli mused on what Nico just admonished her to do. Her face crunched together, deep in thoughts. After a while, she sighed.

"You're right. If I went any further, it'll be rude of me." Eli said.

"You might not notice it but you've already been rude from the start, Eli." Nico said, her expression vacuous.

"What do you mean?" Eli looked quizzically at her.

" _Hello_? What kind of person would be so _blunt_ as to ask someone head-on if they're ' _physically abused_ '?" Nico said, her tone slightly reproving.

Now that she thought about it, Nico does have a point. Her straightforwardness has always somewhat put her at a distance with other people. She was honest because she cared, but in turn it put a strain on her relationship with others. Turning every relationship she has into an awkward one. Only those who truly accepted this side of her would stay. People like Nico and Umi.

"In any case, you're done. Your problem's solved." Nico said, sipping on her cup. "Are you gonna stay for breakfast?"

"You sure make it sounds easy, don't you?" Eli laughed wryly.

"Well, that's that. You came here for a solution and I'm giving you just that. But you know, finding a solution is one thing. Trying to solve it after you've found a solution to it is an entirely different story." Nico put her cup down. "The part where I perform is done. Now, the action part, is where you come in, Eli. I can't help you with that."

"I know, and I don't expect you to. Having a solution is more than enough for me to stop having nightmares..." Eli heaved a heavy sigh.

"You're having nightmares about her?" Nico sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it used to be more frequent before the thugs incident. Now, I still have them but they appeared to be rarer than before." Eli thought back to the dreams. Most of them contained _her_ dying but Eli wasn't planning to go into any details. They are too much for her to handle anyway...

"Wow... this is the first time I've ever seen you like this. So distraught you can't even have a good night sleep." Nico remarked, her mouth dry.

"Yeah, even I'm astonished myself." Eli agreed.

"By the way, it's currently December. You always go back to your grandma's place in Tokyo's suburban area, right? Have you considered taking her along?" Nico raised the topic's question.

"Actually, I hadn't thought about that at all." Eli said.

"You should. The first step in making somebody open up about themselves is to open up yourself." Nico said, seemingly all wise and knowledgeable. "...I think."

Eli raised her brow at her, querying her words.

"What?" Nico exclaimed. "Isn't that how it usually goes? Give and take?"

"I'm not sure that's the way it goes in every situation, but if that's what you think then I'll try." Eli said, her attention returned to the cup.

"Yeah, well good luck." Nico said.

"Thank you." Eli replied.

Their conversation derailed to something much more pleasant, and less depressing, things that required them deliberating for an option was no longer discussed between them. Simply because Nico too, has her own problem. Eli knew better than to disturb her friend anymore than this. So, she talked to Nico about normal, mundane things. About how she has been doing ever since Eli's wedding. About her family, her dream job. And about her three little siblings. Time passed by in an instant. It was already half noon when Eli decided to go back.

When Eli was almost out by the door, Nico grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget, Eli. We're always here for you... and you should be too." Said Nico.

"I know, and I will." Eli reassured her.

Then, she left. Nico stood by the door, watching as Eli slid inside her car, started the engine and drove away. She closed the door and started thinking about what present to buy for Chirstmas.

"Now what should I get them..." murmured Nico.

* * *

Nozomi left the school club's building a little later than usual. She didn't know why she would stay there when she obviously has been offered a 'safe haven'. Then she remembered she needed to call Eli, checking to see if she's home in order for her to come. But she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. Sure, she has Eli's number. Yet the will to press call just seem to disperse when she held up her phone. The next thing she knows is that she just keeps on staring blankly at the phone, without any intention of doing anything with it. Perhaps the little harmless lie from before bothered her.

 **Huh...** She thought. **This has never happen before.** Why would she feel something like this? Something like... guilt? To justify, this isn't the first time she had lied to someone about herself. She wanted to keep them at a distance. To protect herself and them. However, for some reasons, she felt like lying to Eli wasn't the right thing to do. Now why is that such a big deal to her? She is absolutely clueless.

Nozomi was deep in her thoughts until the nearby gossip came from a bunch of girls who wore her school's uniform reached her ear, knocking her from her thoughts.

"Hey, did you see her?"

"Yeah, that woman with blonde hair right?"

"Do you know her? She looks just like a model!"

"She's definitely a foreigner. I mean, look at her! The way she moves and her perfect body; there's no way she's not a foreigner, right?"

"You're right."

The group of girls caught her attention. Her ears perked up right when she picked up on 'blonde hair'. Before her mind could think, her body has already moved towards where the group of girls were.

"Pardon me, may I ask where you saw this 'blonde hair' person?" Asked Nozomi politely.

She clearly didn't think straight. There are plenty of blonde hair people out there and it's perceptible that Eli isn't the only person with blonde hair. So why does she just ask without thinking rationally? There's something wrong with her. She just knows it. The way her mind became overwhelmed with Eli is just unfathomable. **That couldn't have been her now, is it…?**

"Oh, she's right outside by the gate. She's been there for awhile. I wonder who's she waiting for?" One of the girls answered.

Nozomi muttered a 'Thank you' and dashed for the gate. She questioned herself for rushing and she was met with another cluelessness yet again. No matter how many times she had asked herself, she just couldn't find the answer regarding things about Eli. One thing is for sure though, the eagerness arise inside of her just wouldn't stop when she heard Eli's here.

She reached the school's gate just in time to find Eli leaning against her car, glancing around, looking at particularly nothing. Then her eyes landed on Nozomi, who was out of breath, standing by the gate. A smile crept its way onto Eli's reddened face-probably due to the cold-when she saw Nozomi.

"Hey." Eli started.

"Hey." Nozomi echoed.

"I'm sorry if it's sudden. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but… I wanted to drive you home." Eli explained.

"Not at all…" Nozomi muttered.

"Well, we should get going. It's going to get even colder when night falls, you know?" Eli opened the door to her car, stepping to the side.

Nozomi stared at the opened door, then back to Eli's eager face. Her expression blank.

"What are you doing here, Elichi?" Nozomi said, her eyes concealed.

"Well, I just said-"

"That's not what I meant." Nozomi interrupted her.

Another sequence of silence went by. Eli tried to read her expression, weighing her words but none came to her mind as good enough. She decided to tread carefully.

"I'm not going to ask about your apartment the other day."

Nozomi looked up at her, shocked and perplexed.

"If you think a small lie like that can push me away, you're wrong." Eli said, voice full of determination. "It takes more than that just to make me leave."

Nozomi's eyes went downcast again. But her expression seemed normal, or rather, not troubled. Eli decided to keep on going.

"Besides," Eli drew Nozomi's attention back to her. "I had promised, didn't I?"

"…you did." Muttered Nozomi. Her voice barely a whisper.

"Let's get going. I'm looking forward to knowing more about you." Eli said, still waiting for Nozomi to step in.

Casually, Nozomi stepped inside. Eli closed the door and rounded to the driver's side, smoothly sliding in.

"So… who's gonna start first?" Nozomi wondered out loud.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **I have decided to finish this story first. "Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears" will get updates when I have ACTUAL FREE TIME, as in something close to summer. Something like that...**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Turn for the Worse I

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **Don't ask me how, I'm also astounded myself. It's two chapters in a row. To be honest, I found myself stuffing at least two to three lines whenever it's break time throughout the whole week. So, the outcome was two chapters :D** **And yes, my tests were craps. Don't ask.**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"You should go first. I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Eli offered.

They were back on the road again. She didn't notice it at first, but soon, the path became surprisingly familiar to her. Nozomi now knew Eli was driving them back to her apartment.

"No, go ahead, Elichi. You seem to be really eager to get to know more about me." Nozomi chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Eli queried.

"Yes." Nozomi smiled warmly at her.

Eli's eyes darted back to the road. Staring ahead with unfocussed eyes, she hummed thoughtfully. Deliberating her first question for the purple-haired girl carefully, conscientiously. Then, as if asking for permission, Eli asked Nozomi in the gentlest voice she could make.

"What's the thing you love doing most, Nozomi?"

Nozomi giggled at Serious Mode Eli. Somehow, she finds her really adorable for being so serious.

"You don't have to be so cautious, Elichi. As long as you don't tread on dangerous ground, that is." Nozomi said, the last half in a playful voice.

Eli didn't say anything in regarding to the last sentence.

"What I'd love doing huh? I love doing tarot readings, fortune telling as people usually called it. Other than that, maybe taking naps?" Her playful tone was evident.

"Taking naps?" Eli questioned.

"Yes, taking naps." Nozomi admitted.

"I saw your grades, and they were really well. So how would you…?" If her eyes weren't on the road, she'd be looking at her with a quizzically look.

"I don't take naps in class, Elichi." Nozomi laughed merrily. "I maybe hard to grasp but I am discipline."

"I see." Eli said simply.

"Anything else?" Nozomi said. Her voice a little bit too eager this time.

"Your family's off limit, right?" Eli asked.

"That's right." Nozomi verified with a smile.

"Can I ask if you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I'm an only child. No siblings." Nozomi smiled.

"No siblings huh…" Eli wondered.

"Why? Is that not alright with you?" Nozomi teased her.

"No, it's not that. I just thought that I would be feeling guilty towards you." Eli said. "In fact, I think I already am."

"Guilty towards me? What for?" Nozomi enquired.

"I have one sibling. A little sister." Eli said.

"Oh? Is she like you?" Nozomi seemingly too excited to know about Eli's sister.

"No, no, it's my turn today. You can ask about her all you want tomorrow." Eli found herself liking this Nozomi. Excited. Happy. Almost like a little puppy.

"Aww, now I'm regretting for not going first." Nozomi pouted. "You made me feel bad, Elichi."

Eli was a little bit astounded to see Nozomi pouting. Apparently, it's too adorable for her to find her voice at all. And Nozomi's acting a little bit more casual than usual; Eli pondered if she noticed it herself.

"Sorry, but you were the one who insisted me going first." Eli said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back tomorrow." Nozomi giggled.

"Ah, I hope you don't go too hard on the questions." Eli said with mock disapproval.

"Nah, I won't~" Nozomi cooed.

"I'll hold you to that." Eli chuckled.

"We'll see." Nozomi promised.

Their questioning and answering continued back and forth. Sometimes, Nozomi would teased Eli on odd things that Eli come up with to form such question. Although, saying it odd wasn't right, those things were just normal things entailed in Nozomi's life. Yet, when Eli asked about them, Nozomi would make it seem like she's asking an unnatural thing.

"What's your favourite colour?" Eli creased her forehead, her cheek tinted with pinkness due to Nozomi's onslaught teasing.

"It depends from time to time." Nozomi said, her breathing's unsteady due to too much giggling and laughing from teasing Eli. "If there's any colour that appeal to me, my preference might change. Depends on how much I like that colour."

"What's your previous favourite colour?" Eli asked, amused at Nozomi's fluctuating colour references.

"Hm… my image colour. Purple, I think." Nozomi hummed.

"Why purple?" Eli continued.

"Purple has such a mysterious and solemn feeling to it, don't you think? And it's elegant too, according to rich people." Nozomi laughed.

"Rich people?" Eli said out loud without realizing it. Her face became grim when she realized another secret was now unfold.

"Yes, didn't expect that, did you?" Nozomi said mischievously, though her tone sounded strained.

"…" Eli kept her silence. Her mind running a thousand miles per hour. **What is the meaning of this?**

"You're not going to say ' _I don't believe you actually live in that rich apartment_ '?" Nozomi said, laying out Eli's question for her.

"No," Eli's expression grew darker. "I had promised, Nozomi. And I intent to keep it."

"So honourable of you, Elichi." Another giggle, but this time, even her laughter was fake. "Though, I suppose you're trying to do what others do too."

"No, Nozomi." Eli's voice was rough. "I've told you before. I'm doing this because I _care_ ; what I'm doing right now is just me trying not to hurt you. Or scare you away."

"…so considerate of you, Elichi." Nozomi said, the humorous laughter from before was no where to be found. Eli could have sworn she heard her voice shaken a little. Yet, it was so subtle that she wasn't sure if what she detected was true or not.

"…" Eli was unnerving, the potential danger of an awkward silence threatened to return and she needed to think fast. **Think!** She scolded herself. **Anything to say, anything to ask, anything at all!**

"What's your current favourite colour?" Eli said quickly, almost too quickly.

A smile small returned to Nozomi's face, her features brightened up mildly.

"I don't think you would find it pleasant." Nozomi said.

"Try me." Eli challenged with a grin.

"It's light blue." Nozomi answered.

"Oh," Eli said, "why the change?"

"Because it's the colour of…" Nozomi hesitated.

"Of what?" Eli prompted.

"Your eyes." Nozomi whispered, a little too small to even hear.

But Eli managed to catch it. She was relieved for not opening any music in the car.

"…I see." Said Eli after a while.

"…are you mad at me?" Nozomi asked with slight uncertainty.

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Eli said calmly, despite the fact what Nozomi had admitted sent her heart hammering in her chest. Eli was bemused. She just doesn't understand at all. Why is her heart beating so freaking fast right now?

"So… you're not mad?" Her voice sounded afraid, like a scared pup.

"No, Nozomi. I'm not mad. I'm just… surprised. That's all." Eli said, seemingly happy regarding the reason.

"Oh," Nozomi said, "I'm glad then."

Their little psychoanalysis went on casually. This time, however, no teasing were involved and Eli managed to question her in peace. As Eli asked about Nozomi's favourite movies, she discovered that her mind kept on pondering about Nozomi's admission regarding her eyes' colour. Was Eli's eyes' colour always that special? So mesmerizing that Nozomi has come to love it? She had qualm about it during the whole ride, causing her to lose focus sometimes. Luckily, the things she asked Nozomi afterwards were school-involved; to which she thinks doesn't lose too much information.

Alas, their little interrogation has come to an end when Eli finally reached her apartment.

"Are we going to continue at your place?" Nozomi asked.

"If that's okay with you." Eli said, a little bit too hopeful.

"Its fine, after all, it's just ordinary things you're asking. Nothing too hard to answer." Nozomi smiled graciously.

* * *

After they entered Eli's apartment, Eli started to ask about every single insignificant little details of Nozomi's existence. Where she'd been and the places she would want to venture. The most beautiful spot in Tokyo that she'd prefer to go. Movies that she disliked…

Most of them were easy questions, nothing she couldn't handle. Then, her questioning became much complex, requiring more thinking. It surely didn't help when Nozomi hit a difficult question while Eli looked at her with eager eyes, like she really wanted to know what her answer was. So, when Eli fired off a question, she just answered immediately. Somehow she's feeling like she's taking psychiatrist tests where she has to answer any question with the first word that comes to mind.

Fortunately, Eli didn't ask her what colour she liked again. She would have been so sure that she would blurt out 'Blonde' without thinking. Cause, again, it reminded her of Eli's hair colour. Honestly, her colour references changes way too fast.

"Do you like books?" Eli asked as she worked her ways through the kitchen.

"I do, I love them actually." Nozomi said, helping Eli with cooking.

"Really?" Eli said, surprised and amused simultaneously.

"Books is a way for me to escape reality, Elichi. The pages can offer us such a peaceful and tranquil realm which we could never find in reality." Nozomi rant, and Eli listened intently.

"Oh," Nozomi gasped, "I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"Not at all, on the contrary, I completely understand your passion since I'm a writer myself." Eli smiled.

"You are?" Nozomi asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I am. I'm currently working on one right now." Eli chuckled at the way she lit up.

"What kind of book is it? What's the story behind it?" Nozomi was much too excited.

"Easy now, I'll tell you, but that's for tomorrow." Eli stuck her tongue out and winked playfully at her.

"Oh, right. I'll hold you to that, Elichi." Nozomi said, whose tone was just as playful.

Dinner went by peacefully, as Eli asked about Nozomi and got the answer she wanted in return, though they both know what answer Eli needed and what explanation Nozomi needed to give. Notwithstanding that, Eli will heed Nico's advice, for the best. For Nozomi's part, she would have to base on their interaction today to decide whether to tell or not. For now, this barrage of questions would have to make do for their sakes.

They were having a good time until Nozomi's phone rang.

"Hello?" Nozomi picked up. Eli silently looked at her.

"Yes, I'm not back yet, Father." Nozomi said, as she glanced at Eli, her voice slightly quavering.

 **Her father…** Eli wondered in her mind.

"No, Father. I'm not out with anybody. Suzuhara-sensei needed me for paperwork." Nozomi lied, although her face is strangely composed.

"Yes, Father. I'll be back immediately." Nozomi promised.

Then, she hanged up. Nozomi took a good ten seconds staring at her phone. Uncomfortable tension arose once again as Eli looked at her while Nozomi stared at her phone. Neither utter a single word. Seemed like whatever merriment from before has dissipated without a trace.

"Well, it's been fun, Elichi, but I need to get back." Nozomi spoke up first. Her voice was so even, so calm. It's almost as if it's monotonous.

"I'll drive you home." Eli offered, standing up from her seat.

"There's really no need this time, Elichi." Nozomi impassively declined. "I can go home on my own."

As she watched Nozomi stood up from her seat, gathered her things and headed for the door, Eli was battling inwardly on whether or not to drive her home. If she moved now, she would be able to find out where Nozomi truly lives. However, that will result in a very depressed phrase of their undefined relationship. And Eli didn't want that to happen. If doing something uncalled for of her would result in losing the purple-haired girl, she'd rather hold herself back.

On the contrary, if she doesn't go for it, she'll never know what truth lies behind her lies. Then again, their blossoming friendship is much more precious to her. She wasn't going to risk it anytime soon.

"At least let me walk you to the station." Eli said hastily, stopping her before she could leave through the door.

"Elichi…" Nozomi began, but Eli's expression was almost like begging.

"Just to the station, Nozomi. I won't follow you or whatsoever." Eli swore.

Nozomi furrowed her brows, weighing her words. After a moment, her face returned to its original calmness, or rather, the vacuous expression.

"Just to the station, Elichi." Nozomi repeated, almost like she's reprimanding Eli.

"Just to the station." Eli concurred.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Turn for the Worse II

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Last night was a nightmare-free night for Eli, but she didn't exactly get a good night sleep either. Whenever she close her eyes, her mind would drift back to Nozomi's phone call with her father. Her father… It seemed like a normal check-up any father would do with their daughter. Calling Nozomi, asking if she's home yet and telling her to come home. A very normal thing indeed.

Nonetheless, she felt restless, insecure about that call. She reminded herself her father was being overprotective. At least that's what she wanted herself to believe, if it wasn't for Nozomi's casual lie and the dull expression she wore when she answered her father. Nozomi lied she was at school with Suzuhara-sensei. Helping her with paperwork. Instead of telling him she was staying with a friend.

The fact disconcerted Eli. She was uneasy. Worried. Why did Nozomi lie about her?

Perhaps, the reason must be similar to her lie regarding Nozomi's fainting in class a few days ago. Even if it's not similar, it must be something close to that. That reminds her, she still haven't figured out why she lied too. In conclusion, there were too many things on her mind, it proved to be impossible to sleep. So, she just tossed and turned until 2 a.m in the morning and she still couldn't fall asleep.

Deciding that there's no way she'll fall asleep at this rate, she simply gave up and got up. Eli started her computer, orienting her scattering mind into her novel.

One thing Nozomi was right. Books really does give you the peace of mind you need. It took her only thirty minutes to write and she already fell asleep.

Eli was awakened by the continuous ringing sound of her phone. She checked the caller's ID. A strange number unfamiliar to her was displayed across the screen. Eli furrowed her forehead.

"Hello? Who is it?" Eli picked up her phone.

"Ah, Eli! I almost thought you wouldn't picked up. Given the strange number and all." A male's voice resounded in her ear.

"Saitou…?" Eli said incredulously.

"Yes, that's me." Saitou verified, his voice sounded up-lifting.

Why would her husband called now of all times? Months without any messages or calls. Suddenly, he just up and decided to contact her?

"How have you been?" Saitou asked, attentively.

"I've been fine. How about you? How long are you going on your business trip?" Eli said, her voice oddly high-pitched. What is wrong with her?

"Oh, I've been great. I'm about done here and guess what? I have a surprise for you!" He said, his voice even happier than before.

"Surprise?" Eli echoed.

"Yeah, since I did a great job here, I managed to get a month off." He said excitedly. "You know what that means right?"

"W-What?" Her voice wavered. A mild feeling of displeasure washed over her. **What is happening to me?** She thought as she contemplated the uncanny feeling. She had never felt this way towards her husband before.

"It means I'll be with you for a whole month! I'll be able to make it up to you after all those months of leaving you to the house." Saitou cheerfully said.

Then his voice abruptly changed to a moody tone.

"I know you've been lonely without me, Eli. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. You deserve better and I'm going to make it up to you. I promise!" Saitou assured.

"…" Eli's mind began to shape the moment when he would come home, a whole month of being with him, spending time with him. She's happy. She _should_ be happy. Yet, she doesn't feel _that_ happy about him coming home. Instead, it feels like her heart sank. Almost as if he's not as important as he used to be before.

"Honey? You still there?" Saitou's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm still here." She answered quietly.

"Aren't you happy? I'm coming home, aren't I?" He said, his tone dropped to a saddened one.

"Of course I'm happy. I just… I have a lot on my mind. That's all." Eli explained calmly. Much too calm. "By the way, when are you coming home?"

"I still got things to wrap up here so it will be another month before I get back. It will be soon though, just one more month." He said, his voice cheerful again.

"I see…" Eli said, her voice cracked but only for a moment. "Anyway, I need to get some rest, Saitou."

"Oh, okay. You must be tired. The time must be different right? I'm sorry for calling at a wrong time. I'm just so excited to tell you." He said compassionately. "I'll hang up now and let you rest. I love you!"

"Okay, take care, Saitou." Eli said, hanging up.

A moment passed by, Eli's head was reeling. Why didn't she say she love him too? She was supposed to say it. That's what married couple do; telling the other they love them. But she didn't. The words were right inside her mind. All she had to do was project them out loud. Yet, the words stuck inside her throat, feeling like a heavy lump. It was such simple three words, yet impossible to say.

She shook her head, clearing her mind. Okay. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe she was just tired. People are tired all the time. She's no different either. Nevertheless, there's still the slight feeling of exasperation towards her husband that she felt just a moment ago. Alright, she must be irritated because she hadn't seen him in so long. Yeah, that must be the reason. There's no other reason than that. Why else would that be?

Eli composed herself, dumping all the thinking out the window.

"Get yourself together, Elichika!" She scolded herself.

* * *

The night has finally come, setting the usual bustling sight of the city into motion. Nozomi stared at some random shop's window, mulling over what had happened in the last few days. Yesterday struck her as surprisingly entertaining as Eli asked her various questions about herself. She never considered herself to be interesting, at least that's the vibe she gives out towards others around her. Most people don't interact with her much, probably due to her solitary state every time she's in class.

However, vibe or no vibe, Eli's expressions from yesterday infinitely amused her. Her expressions varied from surprise, amazement to absolute absorption and the never-ending stream of questions. Nozomi chuckled to herself. She had made a mental note to get Eli back tomorrow. And get her back she will.

Nozomi was slightly disappointed to know Eli was too busy with her family business to come today. Eli called her only a few hours before club time ends to inform her she won't be coming due to private business regarding her family. In exchange for her absence, Eli had promised to come get Nozomi tomorrow and gave her permission to fire any kind of question towards her. Of course, Nozomi agreed. Who would want to pass up an opportunity of interrogation and the possibility of flustering Eli to no end?

So, she decided to go home by herself today. It's strange though. She never felt so lonely like this before. Not since she met Eli. Maybe being with Eli was getting to her?

Nozomi was deep in her thoughts when an unanticipated voice called her from behind.

"Well, if it isn't the purple-haired girl from before." The guy-also the leader-who had been beaten into a pulp from the alley incident spoke up.

Nozomi, upon hearing his voice, turned around in horror. His head was covered in white bandages and his face was infuriatingly distorted. One glance at him and anyone would know that he's back for revenge. Nozomi quickly backed away but he took hold of her wrist easily.

"I don't think you'll be leaving that easily." He smiled a crooked smile.

"What happened is already over. Won't you let me go, mister?" Nozomi begged with the sweetest voice she has.

His grip on her hand tightened. She flinched as she felt her wrist being crushed under his strength.

"You sure are brave, aren't you? Your friends sent me straight into the precinct with a cracked skull and you have the guts to ask me to let you go?" He growled.

"…!" Nozomi tried pulling her hand back but to no avail.

"What's next? You're going to apologize to me, expecting me to accept your apology and everything's all good?" He continued in that menacing manner. "I don't think so."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he dragged Nozomi over to a dark alley just around the corner. Pushing her against the wall, he trapped her within his strong arms. Nozomi tried to fight back; kicking, punching, she tried it all but a high school girl's strength was no match for a brawny thug.

Left with one last resolve, she bit his hand. _Hard_. He yapped painfully, then forcefully grabbed Nozomi by her chin, delving in for a rough kiss. Nozomi punched him repeatedly but he was overpowering. Then, with one hard shove, Nozomi managed to push him away and turned for the alley's exit, trying to escape but his burly figure instantly blocked her path. The thug gave her an extremely painful slap across the face, making her staggering backwards.

Her face was pounding from the throbbing pain. Nozomi could taste the blood inside her mouth as well as the oncoming dizziness. She was about to pass out. That slap was too hard for someone like her to withstand. The thug smirked as Nozomi's back hit the wall. He was towering over her and Nozomi, even with her reeling head, heard the sound of his belt unbuckling.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." He chuckled darkly.

Nozomi couldn't move. The only sound she could make were inaudible whimpering noises.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **Maybe next update will be 2 chapters in a row again?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Crimson Saviour

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **This time it's two new chaps for this fic and the other one. Why? Well, I'm glad you asked. ╰(▔∀▔)╯**  
 **These two chaps are devoted to Perfect Dream Project (PDP) to-be-released game: Love Live! ALL STARS. And I'm not talking about devoting this to the new girls (No way!). These are for μ's!**  
 **In gratitude to Lantis for the newly released ALL STARS special voice PV and for letting me hearing μ's voices again, I've decided to devote all I have to these two chaps! XD XD XD**  
 **PS: I cried when I heard their voices again T_T**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The thug reached for her shirt first.

"Let's see those enormous breasts, shall we?" He said, unbuttoning her shirt with deft hands.

Her bosom was now free from her shirt's concealment. The only thing protecting her chest from the thug's pointed stare was her bra.

"They feel uncomfortable, don't they? Let me help you out of that." He smiled wickedly as his hands went for her bra.

Nozomi's eyes were clouded. Her mind was in shambles. Her head's swirling. She couldn't think straight. She did digest one thing though. She was about to be taken in this dark alley, somewhere even she doesn't know. Nozomi was revolted by the comprehension she just come to terms with. Appalled even. Even so, the sickening feeling wouldn't make the situation less worse for her. Nozomi was trapped. Only she can help herself now.

His hands were almost there when an unanticipated sound resounded in the air. A footstep. The thug turned to find a gun pressed against his temples.

"Wha–!" He stuttered.

In front of Nozomi was a tall, well-built man who wore a dark suit from head to toe with dark sunglasses.

"Let the girl go." The mysterious man commanded, his voice frigid. " _Now_."

"Alright, sure, no problem." The thug said with his hands raised. He slowly backed away from Nozomi. "Just calm down, buddy."

"I'll give you three seconds to leave." The man with dark suit said, beginning his countdown. "One…"

As the man started counting, the thug scrambled for his life in a matter of mere seconds. Only Nozomi and the mysterious man were left behind. She promptly turned to him, pulling her shirt back in place to cover herself, all the while cautiously observing the man.

He stared back at her with austere silence.

Grateful as she was, there's still this feeling of uneasiness radiating from the man in black suit creeping up her spine. Nevertheless, she owed her life to him and she was extremely indebted to him for protecting the only thing she has left.

After a while, Nozomi was about to ask him when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"You don't have to be so cautious." Nozomi's eyes darted to the source of that unanticipated voice.

A girl with crimson locks who wore Otonokizaka's uniform walked up to them. "I ordered him to help you."

 **Red hair…** Nozomi thought as she remembered what Nico had said.

" _If you see that red-head, steer clear of her, alright?"_

She couldn't possibly be the same person. Then again, not many would leave an impression hard to forget like this girl. Everything about her was like a flawless ruby crafted by a masterful craftsman. Her eyes were two shimmering amethyst. She wore an indifferent expression of a genuine princess. Her appearance was radiant and her movements graceful. Nozomi could tell with just a glance that she's one of those spoiled rich kids that usually comes in and out of her luxurious apartment.

Despite her looks, Nozomi doesn't feel any kind of ill will towards her. More over, what once was fear of that man was now replaced by a feeling of safety when Nozomi laid her eyes on her.

"You're also a 3rd year at Otonokizaka?" The red-haired girl asked as she extended her hand to Nozomi.

Nozomi took her hand as she stood. As Nozomi inspected her, she noticed the girl was also a 3rd year. On the girl's part, she interpreted Nozomi's silence as annoyance.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" She extended her hand again, waiting for Nozomi to shake it. "My name's Nishikino Maki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Toujou Nozomi. Nice meeting you too, Nishikino-san." Nozomi smiled.

"You don't have to be so polite. Just Maki is fine, we're the same age anyway." Maki said, her voice flat.

"Okay, Maki-chan." Nozomi took her up on her offer.

Nozomi pondered about Maki's casualness towards her. Most rich people wouldn't do something like asking her to be friendly with them. Though, Maki proved to be different. Sure, maybe her attitude was aloof, her eyes looked disinterested and her tone of voice's a little bit haughty. But, she didn't order Nozomi to be respectful towards her just because she's rich or anything, right?

"I'm impressed with your bodyguard." Nozomi remarked.

"Don't, I'm not. Honestly speaking, he's appointed to me because my family ordered him to." Maki said, exasperatingly.

"You're not happy with him around?" Nozomi asked, a little bit taken aback.

"No, I don't really feel free when he's around. My father wanted him to keep an eye on me after all. I think he might have been reporting back to them without my knowing it." Maki snorted. "In fact, this is the first time he's actually useful ever since he was appointed to babysit me."

She stole a glance at said bodyguard. Despite the face that he was wearing glasses, his face doesn't show any kind of emotion whatsoever. What astonished Nozomi even more was his expressionless face when Maki spoke ill of him. You'd think people would often retaliate when they're insulted. Well, it seems that's not the case at this moment.

"You mean saving me?" Nozomi asked incredulously.

"What else? If he's not around, I would have ran off to look for help and by that time, that guy would have been done with you." Maki scoffed.

"Oh… I supposed I should say thank you then." Nozomi turned to the bodyguard.

He only nodded in acknowledgement in regards to her gratitude.

"He wouldn't say anything so you don't have to thank him." Maki reminded her. "Don't forget, if I hadn't ordered him to save you, he wouldn't have done anything anyways."

"Oh… right." Nozomi realized. "Thank you, Maki-chan."

Even though it's subtle, Nozomi swore she could see a mild tinge of pink on Maki's cheeks. It would have been much more vivid, if it weren't for the shadow provided by the dark alley they're currently in.

"It's late. I'll give you a ride back home. Someone like you shouldn't be walking around outside like this. Especially not this late. Something like that might happen again." Maki turned around, heading for the alley's exit.

"…?" Nozomi stared in disbelief at her.

Maki noticed Nozomi's astonished gaze which was directed at her and stopped in her tracks. She looked at Nozomi with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"You're not going to ask me why this happen?" Nozomi asked. "Like how did it all start? How can you let yourself be caught? Stuff like that."

"I'm not one to pry." Maki said, her voice even. "Actually, I'm not interested in anyone's stories at all. I don't really care what they've done or how they got themselves into trouble."

"Yet, you cared enough to send your bodyguard in to save me." Nozomi smiled warmly.

Her cheeks was coloured in the tell-tale redness this time, despite the impenetrable darkness. The girl wasn't being honest with herself. For someone who claims not to care, she's actually more considerate than what she let on.

"–!" Maki stammered. "T-That's because I felt sorry for you, that's all! Nothing more."

"Of course, Maki-chan. Thank you." Nozomi said, full of gratitude for the redhead.

"…" Maki said nothing, only her forehead creased and her mouth drew into a straight line in response to Nozomi's gratitude. She turned away, not facing Nozomi anymore. But Nozomi could tell she was getting flustered.

"Hehe." Nozomi giggled.

"What?" Maki groaned exasperatingly.

"Nothing." She answered. **This girl is so cute**. She thought as she observed Maki's reddened face.

"Well, let's get going then." Maki said, turning to the alley's exit.

"I'm grateful for your offer but you don't need to give me a ride back home." Nozomi said, her smile disappeared.

Maki turned to her with a bewildered look that showed what Nozomi had just said was simply uncanny, utter nonsense. Clearly, she hadn't been looking around her. It's late at night. The streetlights are on everywhere. There aren't as many people out here at this time either. Not to mention, who knows what would lurk in dark alleys similar to this one?

"That's a strange way to say 'thank you'." Maki sardonically remarked.

"I'm serious, Maki-chan. I'm truly in your debt but I must refuse your kind offer." Nozomi said kindly.

"That's not an 'offer'. You don't have much choice in the matter either. It's a simple truth, really. If you want to be raped by some guy similar to the first one, go ahead." Maki said blankly.

No matter how she looked at it, Maki's right. She's absolutely right. The city at night around her was the distinct proof of Maki's statement. If she refuse now, and wander off on her own… she wouldn't even dared to think about that possibility.

"Then, I'll be in your care. Thank you so much, Maki-chan." Nozomi warmly smiled.

"Don't mention it." Said Maki.

After thanking Maki for the offer, Nozomi followed her out of the alley to where her car was. Maki's car was parked neatly right by the pavement. It was the typical rich household car–a black BMW. Nozomi felt herself stared in amazement. How could she help it? It's not everyday she get to ride in a wealthy person's car instead of just admiring it.

"You'll drop your mouth at that rate." Maki said sarcastically.

Only when Maki mentioned it did she realise she has been gaping the whole time.

"Can you blame me, Maki-chan? Especially when you have such an impressive car." Nozomi laughed light-heartedly.

"Just get in." Maki surly enjoined.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so grumpy, Maki-chan." Nozomi stepped in with a chuckle.

The whole ride was an indefinite period of silence as Nozomi sat in throughout the ride along with Maki in the backseat, while her bodyguard did the driving. She didn't know it took this long just to get back to the apartment. Back when Eli drove her home, time felt like it went by in a flash. Perhaps being with Eli has made her no longer conscious of time itself.

That turned out to be a blessing for Nozomi. To be able to forget about the pain, the suffering and the passage of time is a merit in of itself. Nozomi found herself clinging to it, her own escape from everyday worries. Well, _her_ everyday worries of course. Everyone's daily concerns varies after all.

Before long, they've finally reached Nozomi's apartment.

"This is your place?" Maki queried, observing the luxurious apartment.

"Yes, that's right." Nozomi confirmed.

"…" Maki said nothing as she glanced through the place's interior. **As expected… a lavish place for wealthy people.** She thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Nozomi asked, though it seemed as though she's wary of Maki more than just a casual question.

"Nothing." Maki turned around towards her car, where her bodyguard was waiting. "I hope next time we meet it won't be you getting into any kind of trouble."

Staring after Maki's figure with a slight glint of amusement in her eyes, Nozomi was a little taken aback by Maki's obscure solicitude. Even so, she was astonished to find such a kind girl like Maki. Although she might not seemed like it at first, Maki's one of those rare people you could seldom find in the populace. Well, she wanted to appeal to others as the aloof, indifferent princess of a wealthy family, but through Nozomi's perceptive eyes, she's just as easily read as any other. That is if you know which button to trigger.

"Such an interesting girl…" Nozomi chuckled to herself.

* * *

"Nishikino-sama, pardon me but may I have the permission to speak?" Her bodyguard spoke up, breaking the silence.

After they dropped Nozomi off, the black BMW was on its way again, driving towards the familiar route of the Nishikino residence. Maki was looking out the window with a bored expression on her beautiful features until her bodyguard spoke up.

"You know you don't have to ask for permission just to speak, right?" Maki said, unamused.

"Of course, Nishikino-sama. But it's a must for me. If your parents caught me treating you like you're my peer, I would be severely reprimanded." He reasoned.

Maki turned her head to the front, looking at his back with disinterested eyes. Her chin resting on her palm as she propped her arms against the door's frame.

"Do as you pleased then." She said.

"Thank you, Nishikino-sama." He said, then voiced his concern. "Would you tell me why you wanted to help that girl?"

"You're going to report that back to my parents too?" Maki said, her voice's infused with annoyance.

"No, it is simply my curiosity. You don't have to answer if you do not wish to share, Nishikino-sama." He replied, surprisingly calm.

She frowned upon his reason. Curiosity? Why is everyone always curious towards her? About who she is and what she's like. About every single little thing that she does. That curiosity was what corrupted her. It destroyed her. Soaked her life in grey. But that's the story for another time.

As for why she saved Nozomi, she wondered why she ordered him to save her. She too, wasn't sure as to why she would want to help said girl. Maybe it's her taking pity on that girl. When her eyes brushed past that alley and saw what she hadn't expected to see, she just reacted. Her mouth moved on its own and the order was given. Before she knew it, she had saved the purple-haired girl.

Then, as she dug deep for the reason inside her heart, she knitted her brows even deeper. Maki realised. She saw herself inside that girl. That girl whose name's Nozomi had touched her long since subdued pain from so many years ago. An understanding emerged inside her chilly heart, whereupon she acted. She was there, in Nozomi's shoes.

"Nishikino-sama?" He called, bringing her back from her train of thoughts.

"Ah, yes." She said. "It's pity. Nothing else."

Perhaps in this case, it may appeared as pity. However, it certainly wasn't pity to Maki. What's more important than that though is revealing her true self to her family is not going to happen anytime soon.

"I see." He simply said.

When there were no more questions or whatsoever from her bodyguard, Maki's mind started to drift back to the purple-haired girl. The first thing that tugged at her thoughts was how resilient that girl was. She wasn't courageous, but she quickly rehabilitated when Maki's bodyguard jump in to save her. Nozomi was surprisingly calm when she greeted Maki, especially after the nightmare she went through just moments ago.

Maki had to give Nozomi credit for being able to be so composed. Even someone like Maki couldn't be that composed. If she had, she wouldn't have gone through hell years ago.

The following moment of that car ride was consisted of nothing but pure weighty atmosphere.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **I need to stop writing two chaps in a row.**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Sign

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **Everything's pretty much falling apart for me. Writing is my only way of venting my sorrow.**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Nozomi! Over here!" Eli waved as she called out for the purple-haired girl.

It was way past school time by the time students were leaving. The snow was falling outside when the sky started to tinge pink. Club time was over, they were just about wrapped up and going home. Nozomi was no exclusion. While she placed the books back in their rightful place on the Library's shelves, her fellow students waved goodbye to her. They were members of her club.

Literature Club was the only choice for her when she first looked through the variation of clubs. Since she loves books and it's compulsory for students to be participating in extracurricular activities, she couldn't think of a better pick. So, Nozomi settled with the Literature Club, to be surrounded by her books and to create her own serenity.

Lately, that serenity seemed to be disturbed by an unexpected arrival of a certain someone in Nozomi's life. She thinks of that person often, seemingly unable to get her out of Nozomi's head, even with her books in front of her. That person was none other than Ayase Eli. Right now, Eli was already affecting her somehow. She can sensed it. Because she felt this strange tingling inside when she saw Eli waving towards her as she walked to where Eli was.

"Picking me up again, Elichi? This is the third time you came to pick me up, isn't it?" Nozomi said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Well, I wanted to see you and this time was the only time when I could meet you." Eli responded with a smile of her own.

"Why so eager to see me anyway, Elichi?" Nozomi joked.

"I don't know how to explain it… I just know I really wanted to see you again." Eli averted her gaze, her cheeks slowly tinged pink, although it's hard to notice with all this snow falling and let's not forget that it's mid December.

"Oh? I'm delighted to hear that~ To think Elichi would want to see me so badly makes me happy~" Nozomi said in a teasing manner. Though, in all honesty, she really is gratified.

"Nozomi!" Eli exclaimed, her cheeks redder this time.

"Sorry, sorry. Should we get going?" Nozomi suggested.

"Right, let's go home." Eli agreed and they were back in the car again, away from the coldness.

When Nozomi stepped into the car, away from the piercing cold. Her mind drifted back to the night before. The red-haired princess has left quite an image in her mind. Somehow, she got this strange feeling that there's more than just what's going on externally with that girl. She came off as a rich, aloof and indifferent wealthy girl, but Nozomi knew immediately. The vacuous eyes that girl bore… they weren't the kind of eyes that your typical spoiled rich kid has. They spoke of pain, suffering and possibly something else that is much more than what she had identified.

Perhaps, that girl was like her. Nishikino Maki… Her name stuck in the back of Nozomi's mind. Maybe, she should do a little investigating on that girl. She could be a possible comrade if Nozomi's not aware.

Little did Nozomi know, Eli–who was silent ever since she stepped in–kept stealing glances at her every now and then.

* * *

Nozomi found it odd for Eli to be fidgeting so much during the whole ride. She seemed uneasy, as if there's something she wanted to say but didn't have the courage to utter a single word. Thinking that it must be something important, Nozomi patiently waited for Eli to speak up, but during the whole time, Eli didn't say a single thing. Odd. Whatever it is, it has certainly piped her curiosity. She couldn't even guessed what's bothering Eli. She really doesn't know much about Eli. Nozomi frowned lightly at the thought. She, of all people, is unable to grasp a person's individuality while it's her strongest competence.

Indeed, when she thought about it, there are a lot of things she has yet to know about the blonde. Even though she proved to be friendly, compassionate and commiserative, there are loads of mystery surrounding the blonde novelist. Perhaps this is a quality brought about by being a novelist, secretive and all. Yet, somehow, that doesn't sit quite right with Nozomi. Forget not knowing much about her, Nozomi was concerned about that bedroom in Eli's apartment. Each time she came over to Eli's apartment, she always remind Nozomi not to step inside, that it's not 'an area where people are permitted'.

Maybe, she was prying too much. Maybe, it's something related to her husband and Nozomi has absolutely no right to stick her nose into it. Well, although she told herself not to, she couldn't help but be curious. Nevertheless, she's not going to take the step. Eli kept her promise so why should she pry on something that would make Eli uncomfortable? For now, that's the way things are for them. Keeping themselves in their rightful place, instead of pushing too far.

"Would you… um…" Eli suddenly voiced her words, bringing Nozomi back from her thoughts. They were right outside her apartment's door.

Nozomi's attention was on full alert. Ready for what Eli is about to deliver. Nozomi finds herself wishing that it's not something related to their compromise.

"Would you like to make dinner together with me?" Eli finally said, her face turned into a scowl so hard that it made Nozomi slightly stunned for a second. First, she was stunned, then what soon followed was Nozomi's laughter.

She couldn't believe this. Nozomi really didn't expect that at all. An invitation for making dinner. And yet she made it to be such a hard thing to say. Here she was, thinking that it's something related to their silent agreement on not prying. Why did Eli have to be so serious about it?

"Nozomi! Why are you laughing?" Eli pouted.

As they stepped inside the apartment, Eli held the door open, both waiting for her answer and her entrance.

"It's because you're serious about some very weird things, Elichi." Nozomi said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"That's a perfectly normal thing, isn't it? Why would you laugh about it while I'm being completely serious right here…" Eli displeasingly said.

Nozomi didn't say anything. Instead, she gazed at Eli with a small smile on her face. She knows Eli is trying to read her expression right now, but try as she may, Eli won't be able to perceive it. Because Nozomi hasn't let her just yet. Not now. It's still too soon for her to know.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Why the invitation, Elichi?" Nozomi voiced her curiosity.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be nice if we spend some time doing something together. You know, just to get to know each other." Eli looked for something to stare at but Nozomi.

"Hm, I'd like that." A smile crept its way onto her face, one she was unaware of.

"Great! Let's start then!" Eli beamed.

Nozomi only giggled at Eli's gleefulness.

"So what are we making?" Nozomi asked, still smiling.

"Anything you like. We can make it right now." Eli offered.

"Anything I like? You don't have to go that far." Nozomi chuckled.

"Oh, I know! What's your favourite food, Nozomi?" Eli asked, beaming like a little kid.

"Yakiniku, why?" Nozomi asked quizzically.

"Let's make it! Together!" Eli declared.

"Eh?" Nozomi was confounded. "Now?"

"Yeah." Eli confirmed. Nozomi gave her a look that said she's out of her mind.

"You can't possibly make yakiniku right now, Elichi. We're already back at your place and there's no meat in the fridge to make it." Nozomi arched her brow.

"Then we'll go out and get some." Eli said, turning around and closing the door.

"What?" Nozomi said incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope, I'm as serious as I'll ever be." Said Eli, a hint of a smile on her face.

Nozomi could hardly believe what she had just heard. There was a determined look on Eli's face as she gazed at her. It seemed like she's decided and she's not going to change her mind anytime soon. Right now, Nozomi doesn't even know whether she should object or just went along with Eli. Hell, she doesn't even know what expression she's wearing right now. Nozomi's too stupefied to react.

"Well, let's not waste any time." Eli said, grabbing Nozomi's wrist and pulling her to the parking lot.

* * *

The two of them spent quite some time to find all the ingredients for making yakiniku, so by the time they were back, the sky was already pitch-black. Yet, the snow persist to fall relentlessly. The whole street was covered in a thick layer of snow with apertures here and there. For that reason, the air outside was unsurprisingly chilling.

They were back to Eli's apartment, as Eli opened the door, Nozomi giggled to herself.

"What is it?" Eli asked curiously.

"It's nothing… it's just no one has ever done this for me before." Nozomi said, a distant look in her eyes.

Silence has befallen them again. As Eli stared at her, she looked at her with sombre eyes, like something she can't reach. Something far away. Not like she would blame Eli, it's her fault that Eli would look at her that way. She can cope with it just fine.

"If that's the case," Eli spoke up, "then you can have it whenever you want."

"Eh?" Nozomi was confused.

"You said no one has done this for you before, right? Then I'll do it, as much as you want. Anything you want, just say it and we'll make it happen." Eli finally smiled.

She wondered to herself whether she's dreaming or not. She wondered to herself if she could tell Eli was lying or not. However, doubting herself as she was, Nozomi still couldn't help but believe. Even more so when Eli was smiling softly at her. One thing remained a mystery in her mind though.

"Why are you doing this, Elichi?" Nozomi asked out of uncertainty.

"Because we're friends." Eli affirmed.

 **Friends…** now that is a foreign word to Nozomi. She hadn't dared to even think about it. It seemed fake, unrealistic and naive to think about the possibility of such a thing. Her whole life, all she had been was solitary. Not like it's her choice but because that's how life works for Nozomi. No one truly understood who she was. They all assumed. That's all they are. Making assumption. When they think they've grasp who she is, they tossed her aside for not being one of them.

Nonetheless, at this very moment, she is being given a choice. And it's up to her to make the choice best suited for her.

The question is: Is she going to push Eli away? Or is she going to give her a chance?

"Nozomi?" Eli called, pulling her back to reality.

"Thank you, Elichi. I appreciate it." She honestly did.

"You don't have to thank me. This is what friends do. Now, let's get our cooking done, shall we?" Eli said.

"Yes, let's." Nozomi agreed.

What's the point of pushing her away when Nozomi had already given her a chance? Right from the start, she had already given this relationship a go when she accepted Eli's hand that night. She should know that, yet she forgot. There's no reason for Nozomi to turn around. This was a risk that she was willing to take.

* * *

"Nozomi, are you done with the dipping sauce?" Eli asked, slicing the beef into small sizes.

After their little emotional talk, Eli got right into cooking and instructed Nozomi what to do. For a high school girl, Nozomi really is capable. All she had to do was instructed her what to mix and Nozomi quickly got it right.

They divided the work with Eli preparing the meat and the vegetables, while Nozomi was to prepare the dipping sauce and the rice. "Yakiniku is always best served with rice on the side _"_ , Nozomi had said. Eli giggled at her statement. This girl really is fond of yakiniku, isn't she?

"I'm almost done, Elichi." Nozomi replied, "…do you know where the soy sauce is? I can't find it."

"Oh, let me get it for you. I keep it in the cupboards." Eli promptly reached up to the cupboards to find it.

What soon followed was completely unintentional on Eli's part and unpredictable on Nozomi's part. When Eli reached up to find the soy sauce for Nozomi, she was standing close to where Eli was. Therefore, when Eli's hand went up, Nozomi flinched and staggered away, until she bumped against the counter behind her and slowly slid down to the floor. As Eli witnessed the whole thing, the normally composed Nozomi that she knows was now a quivering mess on the ground before her.

Eli knelt down next to her without delay. She held onto Nozomi's shoulder and was shocked at how much this girl would tremble under her touch.

"Nozomi, are you alright?" Eli calmly asked, her voice laced with concern and probably a bit of panic in it too.

But she wasn't answering. Nozomi's eyes were unfocused. She started sweating profusely. What panicked Eli even more was the horrified expression on Nozomi's face. Eli was loosing her calmness. She didn't know what to do when Nozomi's like this. This was the first time she had ever seen Nozomi this frightened… this filled with terror.

Then, what Suzuhara-sensei had told her when she came running to Otonokizaka came back to her.

" _Where's Nozomi!?" Eli unintentionally let it slipped when she arrived, forgetting that she had to be calm, composed and especially be polite. Yet that seemed irrelevant at this point. She was more concerned with Nozomi's well-being than her politeness towards people._

" _Are you Ayase-san?" A woman with long kelly green hair who donned a black workplace suit asked her. Her oval face was glowing, her teal blue eyes were harsh yet entrancing._

" _Yes, I am. And you are…?" Eli responded._

" _I'm Suzuhara Kyoko. I'm the one who called you." Suzuhara-sensei confirmed._

" _Oh, right. You did, I'm sorry." Eli apologised for forgetting about Nozomi's homeroom teacher. "Where's Nozomi, Suzuhara-sensei?"_

 _Eli asked but before Suzuhara-sensei could answer her, Eli already went ahead to find Nozomi. She didn't need direction. She was already familiar with Otonokizaka. After all, she's an alumna from this school. Before she could wander off, however, Suzuhara-sensei stopped her._

" _Please wait, Ayase-san. There's something you need to know." She said._

 _Eli stopped in her track and turned to face her._

" _What is it, Suzuhara-sensei?" Eli asked, though she sounded rushed._

" _Before Toujou-san fainted, she was acting strange. It's like she's going through something very traumatic." Suzuhara-sensei said but her eyes were wary of Eli. "She was sweating, trembling and her breathing wasn't even."_

" _I see…" Eli frowned._

" _You should watch out for the symptoms. It could happen again." Suzuhara-sensei advised._

" _I will. Thank you." Eli replied, then she proceeded to where Nozomi was along with her homeroom teacher._

As Eli recalled the symptoms Suzuhara-sensei had told her, Eli quickly checked again.

It was exactly as Suzuhara-sensei had depicted. The sweating. The trembling. The ragged breathing. Everything was spot-on. What should Eli do to make it stop? If she doesn't, Nozomi will faint.

Time was ticking, Eli got no time to lose. Without a second thought, she cradled the quavering Nozomi in her arms, her head laid against Eli's chest. Then, Eli comforted her with soothing words and patted her head over and again. With each pat, Eli assured her with "Everything's gonna be okay."

They continued like that until the trembling stopped.

Even so, neither of them has utter a single word. In spite of that, Eli refused to let go of her, holding her close. She finds it odd to be thinking about things like how soft and smooth Nozomi's hair is or how nice she smells at a time like this. Yet Eli couldn't helped it. The silent girl in her arms have totally taken over her mind.

Eli encompassed Nozomi in her arms until Nozomi pushed away a little to reveal that her composure has came back. Nozomi stared at her with blankness on her face.

"Are you okay now, Nozomi?" Eli whispered, like she's afraid she would scare her away.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you." Nozomi said, her hands on Eli's waist, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly. That's a sign she's not okay yet.

"You don't have to restrain yourself." Eli said, being hopeful. "You can hug me until you have calm down, Nozomi."

"Really?" Nozomi asked, unsure of herself. When Eli glanced down, she was met with a pair of turquoise puppy dog eyes. They were pleading, begging, but there was also contradictions in them. She felt a surge of emotion at those eyes. Eli felt strangely drawn into them and a foreign feeling she had never felt before started swirling in the deepest part of her heart. Notwithstanding, she couldn't identify those feelings. She didn't even know what they were.

When Eli didn't answer, Nozomi pulled away with a slightly despondent look on her face. That action left Eli hanging, yearning. Before she could completely pull away, Eli promptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her arms again. Nozomi's face bumped against Eli's bosom in one swift motion and Eli's arms were already encircling her into a tight embrace. Then, the undistinguishable feelings were back again. She felt _glad_ to feel them. Eli pondered to herself what those feelings truly was.

But none of that matters right now. What matters is that Nozomi's okay now.

"Elichi?" Nozomi called, a little bit shocked by the sudden movement from the older girl.

"I told you, I'll be the one to give you hope. So hug me as much as you want, especially when it's something that gives you strength, Nozomi." Eli whispered as she laid her chin atop Nozomi's head, inhaling her scent.

"Okay…" Nozomi said, still shocked, but her arms have already snaked their way around Eli's waist.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	14. Chapter 14: An Old Friend

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **I seemed to be writing with vigour these days.**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The least they had expected was to be struck by an awkward tension after what just happened. However, the both of them were wrong. Nozomi thought she would act casual. Eli also thought that she would act casual. Yet the both of them found it hard to even communicate during dinner. Now and then, Eli would offer Nozomi the finest piece of beef she grilled, but when Nozomi accepted the piece of beef, they would both stuttered awkward "Thank you" and "You're welcome". Then, the awkward silence was back on.

Nozomi found herself preoccupied with what happened in the kitchen moments ago. She didn't know it would affect her this much. It took over her mind, making her unable to think of anything else other than how Eli's warmth was spreading all over her body. The way Eli held her, it was so tender, like she was cherishing something very dear to her. Despite that, Nozomi didn't want to assume anything unthinkable. She didn't want to get her hopes up. It'd be pointless if she did. To Nozomi, to be able to be friends with Eli was more than enough for her.

"…I'm sorry if it bothered you, Nozomi." Eli suddenly spoke up, breaking the seemingly never-ending tension. Truth be told, Nozomi was grateful she broke it, though she's also freaking out by trying to grasp this conversation's direction. If it's anything, Nozomi felt like Eli hugged her for responsibility instead. Did _Eli_ felt uncomfortable by it?

"N-No, I'm fine. I should be thanking you instead." Was she stuttering just now? Nozomi didn't even recognise the shaky voice she just projected.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to help you." Eli said, sighing.

Nozomi's head hung low. She heard Eli's sigh just now. Maybe Eli was getting fed up with her already. Maybe this is where she'll tell Nozomi to stop being a bother.

"This isn't working." Eli said.

 **There it is...** Nozomi's face started to distort in pain. She closed her eyes shut, willing herself to stay away from the scenario that was being played in her head–where Eli stopped being nice to her.

"Nozomi." Eli called.

No response came from Nozomi as she tried to collect herself.

"Nozomi, did you think that I did it because I have to?" Eli asked, but also speaking out loud Nozomi's doubts for her.

Nozomi finally lifted her head, staring at her with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she just hear. It seemed unlikely that Eli's able to read her mind, but then what did she hear just now? Eli was smiling softly at her, a defeated look that said 'what am I going to do with this girl' was evident on her face.

"Haa..." Eli sighed again as she stood up, walking over to Nozomi on the opposite side of the table. She stood in front of her, the soft smile still glued to her face. Then, Eli held her arms up towards Nozomi.

Absolutely clueless as to what her intention was, Nozomi glanced up at Eli with a bewildered expression. Unsurprisingly, Eli noticed this.

"If you think I hugged you out of responsibility for causing you a panic attack in the first place then how about I prove it to you that it's not like that?" Eli smiled, almost like grinning.

"Eh?" Nozomi was bemused.

"Do you want to hug me, Nozomi?" Eli suggested. Yet, it sounded as if that question was Eli's more-than-happy approval for Nozomi to hug her.

Bewildered as she was, Nozomi reluctantly brought her arms up and slowly encircled Eli's waist. As she did so, Nozomi observed Eli's reaction carefully, but Eli surprised her even more when she gave the 'go ahead' nod. Their position was odd, with Nozomi sitting and Eli standing, but that didn't bother them one bit. Eli pulled Nozomi's head close to her chest, then her hands worked their way to stroking Nozomi's hair again. Nozomi closed her eyes, revelling in Eli's soothing warmth.

"Honestly… what am I going to do with you?" Eli said, patting her head.

"…I'm sorry." Nozomi apologised in a quiet voice.

"You should be, Nozomi." Eli reproved. "Because you're still feeling insecure even after all the times I've told you not to."

Even though Eli was scolding her, Nozomi felt strangely warm inside as she listened to the rhythmic beating of Eli's heart. Her words were words of encouragement to Nozomi's frail heart. At that, Nozomi tightened her hold around Eli's waist, feeling like crying for real after so long.

To let it all out, to escape from the dreadful reality that everyone called 'life', what a wonderful thing that would be. Nonetheless, Nozomi held herself back. If she think rationally about it, then crying now won't save her later. Particularly when she has to face her family again.

Nozomi let go of Eli, the smile from before came back to her. Eli was distinctly surprised to see her so composed when she was so shaken a moment ago.

"You're not hugging me anymore?" Eli asked. Nozomi chuckled at her words, it sounded as if she's disappointed that Nozomi let go. Well, Eli did tell her to hug her as many times as she wanted after all. As tempted as it sounded, Nozomi wouldn't want to push it too far.

"No, this is more than enough to prove to me. Thank you, Elichi." Nozomi smiled warmly.

Although she was hesitant, Eli decided to let it slide. Seeing her smile again was more than reassuring for Eli.

As they became preoccupied with their conversation, their dinner seemingly forgotten.

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Eli said as she saw Nozomi off at the station's staircase.

"Un, I'll see you tomorrow, Elichi." Nozomi said her goodbyes, then she disappeared along the lines of people entering the station. Leaving Eli behind by herself.

Pulling her coat closer to her chest, Eli turned around and headed home. The night was still young, yet the feeling of loneliness that she hasn't felt in so long started to creep into small corners of her heart. She never noticed it before, not after Nozomi has gone home; how lonely she feels right now.

The feeling of loneliness was profusely multiplied when the cold seeped into her bones by the minutes. It is mid December, after all. She fought back the cold by pulling her coat together tighter, though it seemed like she couldn't pull it any tighter than it already was. Eli was put into a pensive mood due to the feeling inside that was taking over her, until someone bumped into her shoulder.

Eli was a bit startled when it happened. As she looked at said person, she was surprised to find it was Kotori. It seemed she was deep in thoughts also, because she lifted her head and the focused light in her amber eyes were back again. Everything about her hasn't changed. Her cute ashen hair, her soft, gracious gaze, her appearance.

"Eli-chan…?" Kotori was just as surprised as she was to find her here.

"Kotori…" Breathed Eli. "…nice to see you again."

They stared at each other for quite a long time, until Kotori decided to avert her eyes. Looking like she's really distressed about something. Though, Eli could already guessed what it was.

"Um…" Kotori began, drawing Eli's attention. "If you don't mind… my house is near here."

"Oh," Eli said, "it's fine."

"Then, follow me, Eli-chan." Kotori said, walking ahead of her. As Eli followed behind, she wondered why Kotori would suddenly asked her to come visit.

* * *

"Pardon my intrusion." Eli said as she closed the door for Kotori.

"Come in, Eli-chan." Kotori said, walking inside after she took her shoes off.

When she saw Kotori's place, the realisation quickly dawned on her. From the moment she saw Kotori's apartment from afar, she knew Kotori moved out instead of living with her mother. Why? Eli has absolutely no idea. However, that didn't mean Kotori doesn't love her mother. The ashen haired girl cared for her mother more than anything. She's a gentle girl, there's no way she'd do something unthinkable as fighting with her mother.

As said from before, Eli could guessed what the reason was, and it was none other than Umi.

"Would you like some tea?" Kotori asked, already standing behind the counter.

"Tea would be fine." Eli replied, glancing around her apartment. It wasn't big, but enough for just one person to live. Compared to Eli's apartment, hers was a whole lot smaller. There's only one table and two chairs close to the counter. An adjacent bedroom with one wardrobe in it, though even said room was small. Other than that, there isn't much stuff in here, even the furnitures are kept simple. How unlike Kotori to be simple with decorating where she lives.

"Here you go." Kotori set down two cups of tea on the table, then she sat down first, while Eli was exploring around.

"Thanks." Eli said as she sat down, picking up her own cup.

They sipped their tea in silence. No one started the conversation first. It was always like this when Eli sat with Kotori, total silence. Sometimes, it would be the comfortable kind of serenity. While other times, it would be awkward silence. Kotori has always been a quiet, gentle girl. She talks when she thinks it's appropriate to talk. Though, Eli mainly thinks it has something to do with her not having any particular topic in mind to talk about.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Eli-chan. I hope you're well?" Kotori spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Yes, I'm doing well. Thanks for asking, Kotori." Eli sipped her tea. "I take it you're also well?"

"…I'm fantastic." Kotori smiled half-heartedly. Eli's brows knitted at the sight of that smile. Even she could tell that smile wasn't going to fool anyone.

"Did Nico tell you about our meeting?" Eli asked, trying to put it as simply as possible, or rather, not to poke into the ants' nest. She couldn't guessed what would happen if she mentioned a certain blue-haired girl's name. Kotori was also unpredictable due to how passive she was. Eli wouldn't want to make matters worse after what she heard from Nico.

"What meeting, Eli-chan?" Kotori asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, it's just me meeting up with Nico and all. You know, it's been a year since I last saw you guys." Eli deflected.

"Oh… I see." Kotori glanced away.

Eli was starting to become more unnerving. Why isn't this girl telling her she's about to get marry yet? She couldn't just straight out talk to Kotori about it either. What's stopping her?

"Have you seen Nico lately?" Eli needed to know if Kotori had heard anything from Nico, because she has to know if Kotori already knew about her knowing the wedding news.

"Not really… I'm… too busy with family matters to meet her." Kotori replied hesitantly.

Turned out, she didn't know, or maybe it could be her evading the topic. Either way, Eli was working furiously for a way to ask her without hurting her. Yet when it comes to Umi and Kotori, things would definitely become hard to handle.

"Eli-chan, I did hear about you meeting someone lately." Kotori railed the conversation her way before she could ask about the wedding. What did she mean by 'hear'? Didn't she just say that she hasn't seen Nico?

"Oh, you did?" Eli sounded surprised. "Who told you about it?"

"Nico-chan told me through the phone." Kotori responded.

Through the phone… so she knew about what Eli has been doing lately, yet she didn't know about Eli knowing her upcoming wedding? That seemed highly suspicious now, isn't it?

"Kotori." Eli started. "It's best not to hide things from friends."

As Eli said that, she stared at Kotori with dead seriousness in her eyes. She had known her long enough to know no matter how soft she went on her, Kotori wouldn't open up. Therefore, the only way to make her spit is by doing it the harsh way.

Kotori, on the other hand, looked perceptibly baffled at what Eli just said and how she's staring at her right now. Then, her face warped into a pained expression that Eli could never thought she'd be able to make. Her face turned pale, like she was chased by a killer, from there soon followed the painful scowl on her face and her head hung low. She wasn't able to face Eli anymore. She knows Kotori couldn't; especially after what she just said, but pretending that she didn't see how Kotori was avoiding her, talking to her and walking home like nothing was happening is not Eli.

"…I'm sorry," Kotori said, her head still stayed where it was, "it'd completely slipped my mind. I'll go get you the invitation, just give me a minute, okay?"

As Kotori stood, she hid her current expression under her bangs, making it hard for Eli to read her at all. For Eli's part, her eyes went wide when she saw that unreadable look on Kotori's features. Why? Because it strangely resembled the similar, almost the same expression, that the purple-haired girl always carries around. Sometimes, Eli would caught Nozomi wearing such expressions on her kind features and it would always make her trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"Nozomi…" Eli whispered, eyes still wide.

"Did you say something, Eli-chan?" Kotori came back with the invitation letter in her hand, just in time to fuzzily hear Eli mumbling to herself.

"Ah," Eli snapped out of her trance, "it's nothing."

"Well," Kotori looked dubious as she slowly hand the invitation over to Eli, "here you go."

"…" Eli stared at the letter in her hand, then back at her. "Kotori, for the last time, are you sure this is how you wanted to act around us forever?"

"Eli-chan, just take it." Kotori insisted to dodge the question, the painful scowl from before threatened to come back.

"No, Kotori," Eli refused, "I _will not_ be accepting it, at least not until you come out and face me."

"—!" Kotori lightly gasped at her words. The letter in her hand shrunk back to her side, then she looked thoughtful for awhile. As she contemplated the idea, she stole glimpses at Eli's face now and then. But it was no use, no matter how much she waited for the chance to flee from this dreaded conversation, Eli's features wouldn't budge from its sternness.

"…alright, I'll yield." Kotori backed down, admitting defeat with her eyes closed and head hung low.

"Good, then let's hear what you have to say." Eli finally smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Evasion

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~**

 **I'm back again! And this time I've brought along a friend of mine into this story's adventure with me. Many thanks to ScarletPrincess4 for beta reading this. I couldn't have done this without you.**

 **Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.**

 **This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you. It's just… hard to even think about it." Kotori sombrely admitted as she hung her head low.

"Are you two still together?" Eli asked, trying not to include Umi's name in the conversation too much. Kotori dryly laughed at said question.

"I think we were never together in the first place." Kotori said mournfully.

"What? But I always see you two together back when you were still in Otonokizaka." Eli said in disbelief. These two were always joined at the hips back when they were still in Otonokizaka. Umi, Kotori and Nico were her fellow schoolmates back then as they were all in the same grade. She knew Umi and Kotori from the Student Council ever since she volunteered to help. As for Nico… well, let's just say they got acquainted by accident.

Anyways, as discussed from before, Umi and Kotori were the famous Student Council President and Vice President of their school. They were graceful but also considerate to the student body throughout three years of Eli's high school life. Additionally, they earned the nickname 'The Knight and the Bird' of Otonokizaka, due to how protective Umi was towards Kotori. That's probably the reason why Eli always seen them together, leading to her thinking that Umi actually love her. It's the only logical explanation for Eli's interpretation of their relationship.

"From how I see it, just because we're together doesn't mean Umi-chan actually accepted that it's real." Kotori sighed. "All this time, I can't say whether she's been playing around instead of actually in love with me."

"Umi's not like that." Eli denied with a bemused quirk of her brow.

"I know, but maybe she did it without being conscious of it." Kotori said.

"That's probably why…" Eli trailed off, putting her hand to her chin, looking distinctly pensive.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"Well," Eli began, "last I saw her, she was pretty shaken, literally broken apart. I think she does care about you, she's just dense."

"I know, Eli-chan. I'm aware of that too. She is always dense…" Kotori said despondently.

"Then why the broken relationship and the marriage, Kotori?" Eli prodded.

"Because we've reached that point of no return, Eli-chan. I reached out but she didn't take my hand. She just stood there, looking dubious, it made me think about all my choices with her until now." Just now, Eli thought Kotori's head couldn't get any lower than it already was.

"…" Eli sat there, observing Kotori's expression carefully. If only she could read people better, then she could have seen through Kotori's words. Then again, if she could do that, she wouldn't have been so restless when it comes to Nozomi.

Unexpectedly, she noticed something was off. The way Kotori avoided eye contact since they've started this conversation was evident. Either she held her head low or averted her gaze whenever she brought her head up. Then, it dawned on Eli. She knows what the problem was yet she refused to tell her.

"It's not about Umi being dense, is it?" Eli spoke up.

Finally, she has succeeded in keeping Kotori's amber orbs on her for the first time. Kotori looked at her, conspicuously appalled. Eli was right on her senses. Kotori didn't like where this was going. Nonetheless, she continued.

"You know what's going on. You know what's the problem." Eli reproved.

Kotori's expression became unreadable as shadows shrouded her face when her head stooped once again.

"You ran away." Eli continued with her harsh words. "It's you who–"

"Don't!" Kotori suddenly raised her voice. Her head's still inclined. "I'm sorry… I just can't tell you anymore than this."

Kotori raised her head this time and what Eli witnessed made her eyes go wide. Hot tears were streaming down Kotori's pale face.

"I don't want to remember, Eli-chan." Kotori put on the saddest, most bitter smile Eli has ever seen. "So please… at least let me have the peace that I've been desperately searching for."

Eli was also shocked to see Kotori cry. This was the first time she has ever seen her crying. For seven years of having Kotori as a friend, she has never witnessed her crying in person. Yet right now, right in front of Eli, was a sniffling Kotori trying to hold her tears in.

"It's already late… you should go home, Eli-chan." Kotori said quietly. Eli deserved it, being kicked out of Kotori's place is natural, given what she just said.

"…I'm sorry." Eli said, then she stood up and headed for the door.

"It's not your fault." Kotori said just as Eli reached the entrance. "You only meant well, like you always have, Eli-chan."

"Thanks… Kotori." Eli said reluctantly. She stared at her for what felt like a long time, though it probably lasted for a few minutes. Eli then sighed, she turned around and reached for her shoes.

"Before you leave," Kotori stood up and brought the invitation to her, "at least take this home."

And she presented Eli with the wedding invitation again. Eli, who was putting on her shoes, stared at the invitation in Kotori's hands, then back at her. After a moment, Eli accepted the letter.

"This means I'm still invited?" Eli asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, there's no way I would leave you out, Eli-chan." Kotori said. "No matter what you say."

Eli cracked a smile for the second time that evening. No matter what happens, Kotori is still Kotori. Her graciousness has never changed, back then and even now. Eli stood up, her hand grabbed the doorknob, but before she leave, she didn't forget to give Kotori her thanks.

"Thank you, Kotori. I'll see if I can make it." With that, she left.

* * *

When she got home, it was already 9 p.m. As worn out as she was, Eli only took her coat off and she tiredly plopped down on her comfy sofa. Thinking to herself what a day it has been. The least she had anticipated was to bump into Kotori. The seemingly most disheartened person out of Eli and Nico.

Nico was more than well as Eli perceived it. Other than her so called 'a pain in the arse' that she had met a few weeks ago, Nico was quite casual the last time Eli had seen her. **How fortunate,** Eli thought. To be the one with least distress amongst them. She found herself envious of Nico's easy life.

Being deep in thoughts as she was, Eli jumped when her phone rung. Slowing her deafening heartbeat, she pressed answer.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Ah, hello, Onee-chan!" A soft yet excited voice called from the other end. Eli's eyelids flew up immediately upon recognising that voice. It was her beloved sister, Alisa.

"Alisa? Is that you?" Eli asked.

"Yes, it's me, Onee-chan. It's been so long, hasn't it? I've missed you." Alisa said.

"I've missed you too, Alisa." A smile crept its way onto Eli's features. Anyone who would take one look at her now could tell that she was beaming, what with the way her face lit up at the sound of her long-since-contacted sister.

They'd been apart ever since Eli graduated from Otonokizaka. As their grandmother grew older by the days, Alisa had volunteered to go back to Russia in Eli's place to take care of their grandmother. At the same time, she would have to enrol into schools in Russia, far away from her sister and Japan.

Alisa had always loved Japan, she loved staying here as she spent every moment here, learning new things about the country where her sister stayed, back when Eli was still in high school. The reason why she had volunteered was because of Eli's relationship with Saitou. Alisa had known about them ever since Eli's first year in college and had decided to give her sister the happiness she deserved. Hence, she had left for Russia.

"How many years has it been? Four years? And yet your Japanese is still so good." Eli remarked merrily.

"Oh, I've been speaking Japanese with Obaa-san. You know she used to study in Otonokizaka and all, Onee-chan. And she's still spot on!" Alisa said excitedly.

"That's good. It means you can come see Japan again." Eli remarked.

"Yeah, and guess what, Onee-chan? We have a surprise for you!" Eli could imagine her sister beaming on the other end as she chuckled.

"What kind of surprise, Alisa?" Eli asked.

"We've already arrived in Japan a few days ago!" Alisa said cheerfully. "And we're currently preparing for Christmas. So hurry and come over soon, Onee-chan!"

"I will." Eli chuckled. Then, she suddenly remembered what Nico had asked her before. "By the way, Alisa, if you don't mind, can you prepare another slot for one more person?"

"Sure, who else is gonna join us?"

"Just a friend of mine." Eli said, smiling.

"Is it Kotori-san?" Alisa asked.

"No, it's someone I just met recently, but I'm sure you and Obaa-san will love her." Eli said mystifyingly.

"Oh, okay." Alisa agreed. "Um, Onee-chan? Is Saitou-san going to come?"

"Ah, Saitou?" Eli said, her voice becoming unsteady. "Oh, he's still on business trip. He won't be coming with me."

"Again?" Alisa asked incredulously. "Um, Onee-chan, I don't mean to pry, but don't you think that he should reconsider his schedule? I mean he hadn't been attending any of our Christmas dinners with you and us."

The sinking feeling was returning in full force. Again, she had absolutely no idea why she felt this way towards her husband. One minute ago, she was still chatting happily away with Alisa and now she was feeling depressed when Alisa had mentioned her husband. What in the world was wrong with her?

"Onee-chan?" Alisa called as she brought Eli back from her abstraction plane.

"Ah, yes!" Eli responded. "Well, he's busy. There's nothing I can do about it. You understand how things are, Alisa."

"I know, you've told me many times that adults are busy with their lives too, but at the very least, he could have spent one evening with us, right? After all, aren't we family?"

That's how she was. Always a smart girl, and a caring one too.

"I'll talk to him once he get back, Alisa. Don't worry." Eli promised her. Her sister has always cared about her. That's how honest and genuine her sister was. Always worried about her.

"Okay, just make sure you get through to him, Onee-chan. You know I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy." Alisa said.

"I will, Alisa. Thank you." Eli felt truly blessed to have such a loving sister who look out for her. "In exchange, this time I'm going to bring along someone in his stead. And she's very nice too. I'm sure you two will get along just fine, Alisa."

"She must be a wonderful person for you to praise her this much." Alisa commented.

"You'll see what she's like soon." Eli chuckled. "Then, I'll come at the weekend, okay?"

"Okay, we'll be done around that time." Alisa verified. "I'll see you again, Onee-chan. Goodnight."

After Eli wished her goodnight, she hanged up. Eli couldn't help but think about how a dinner with her family would be a good chance for Nozomi to enjoy herself. Furthermore, maybe she could find out more about her this way. Hopefully, the purple-haired girl would have the courage to open up, even just a little.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?**

 **If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!**


End file.
